Starlight Starbright
by Marla's Lost
Summary: It's New Year Eve 1979 and Eric just got back from the airport. Before he sees any of his friends or family, he makes a wish on a star. Not exactly canon and totally AU. It a D/E/J love story that it just a little late for the run of Holiday stories - take a peek and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**: _This is an AU love story (holiday themed) where the timeline will change as well as the characters – just be aware of the date and you won't get lost – nobody get's injured (too badly) in this story _ _(Also it will *seem* like some of my other stories but only in the beginning) Thanks to Nannygirl for her inspirational ideas!_

* * *

**Chapter 01** – Times Change

December 31, 1979

Eric paused on the footpath in the bushes between the Forman and Pinciotti houses. An unusually bright star was shining above him in the cold black sky. He remembered a poem from his childhood and murmurs to himself, "Star light, star bright….the first star I see tonight…I wish I may…I wish I might….have this wish I wish tonight." He shivers and whispered, "I want to be loved again. I wish that I can have that true love back."

Opening his eyes, Eric spies the Anderson's can sitting on a trash can lid waving a paw at him. Is it hello? Or is it Hell…oh! He's back! Eric sighs and trudges through the path between the houses.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

It's New Year's Eve of 1979 and Donna is not in the party mood. She just broke up with Randy who was way too cool about it and now Eric missed his flight, proving once again that he was an inconsiderate jerk. Donna was supposed to finish packing, because her Madison classes started on Monday. When Kitty Forman announced that Eric was coming come and the Forman's weren't moving, Donna decided she'd show him that even though _he_ broke up with _her_, Donna Pinciotti was fine. She was going to leave this sad little town and make something of herself. Yes, she was perfectly fine.

It was cold but at least it wasn't snowing. He had been flying all night long and his Dad wasn't at the airport to pick him up, so all of his spare cash was used on a cab ride home. Eric walked in from the path between the two houses to find Donna sitting on his car, the Vista Cruiser. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered – maybe more so. Maybe a little melancholy?

He put his hands in his pockets and stepped up closer. "Hey - Happy New Year."

Donna shook herself out of a daydream – was that really Eric? _Her_ Eric from a year ago - he looked exactly the same and she was glad for that. Donna didn't know what to expect but if she thought about it, 12 months wasn't really that long. She smiled tentatively, "Eric…"

Eric replied, "Donna, I'm sorry I'm late. This is awkward…I caught the last flight out so…."

They looked into each other's eyes for some kind of confirmation or feeling that they both understood each other – Donna laughed it off, there was too much emotion in the moment to say anything. Eric reached out and grabbed her hand, "So…awkward….how are you?"

Donna stood up a little straighter, "I'm good. I start college next week." She said proudly.

Eric hadn't been expecting that bit of news. "Oh, well that's awesome."

"Yeah." She looked at the ground for a second and looked back at his handsome face. "So what, you just came back for New Year's Eve?"

Donna looked down at their joined hands and wondered where the flutter in her stomach disappeared to. She looked back into his emerald colored eyes. "Yeah it is pretty awesome. Me. College. Madison – just like we planned so long ago.

Eric covered her hand with his, "Look Donna – when I left Point Place I was so positive that I was doing the right thing and now that I've been gone for so long…"

Donna pulled her hand away. "Eric, things are a little different now. A lot different than you remember."

Eric looked down at his worn sneakers, "I know." He looked back up into her beautiful face, "It's just that Donna, I thought about you every day – and you know what? It turns out. Red was right, I am a dumbass!"

Donna chuckled and heartened to hear her laugh Eric chuckled too. "Donna, I'm sorry."

Donna looked at his dark eyes and relented for the moment then leaned forward for a second while he kissed her. Where was the magic? She pulled back and touched her forehead to his. Nothing . Yet, she laughed lightly.

Eric had been waiting for that kiss for the last year. Donna didn't move to hug him or anything and it got awkward again. "So it sounds like there's a party?"

Donna looked back towards the kitchen. "Yeah, your mom's really drunk." Eric grinned – at least some things never change! "I don't know if I'm ready for all that. If only there was some way to take the edge off…".

Then it was the official count down to the next decade.

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

December 31, 1989

Donna tossed a green blazer on the bed. "What do you think?" Eric turned from the plate glass window of their penthouse apartment. "What do I think about what?"

Donna looked flustered. "My outfit! It's gotta be professional but not overbearing… I'm on the interviewing staff for _Jerry Garcia_. The _Grateful Dead_ Jerry Garcia? God Eric, I must have told this like a hundred times."

Eric walked over and wrapped his arms around his blond forever girlfriend. "Of course you did. One day, Rolling Stone Magazine is going to actually realize what a star you really are."

Donna smiled. "I thought you forgot. Oh hey, I heard the Journal has an opening for an editor next year…you gonna try for it?"

It was Eric's turn to smile. "Just like I do every year." He sat down in the beige occasional chair and looked around his penthouse bedroom. There was pride all over this room. For the last 7 years, Donna and Eric worked their way up from copy room/mail room attendants to actual profession journalist making an income that was almost embarrassingly large.

An antique picture frame of Donna and a sweaty Phil Collins hung on the wall. A gilded frame where Donna was surrounded by all the members of Motley Crue had a special place above the dresser. A silver ornate crucifix autographed by Ozzy Osbourne "_My fav red haired Scot_" (even though Donna insisted she wasn't Irish or Scottish.) She had complained to Eric, "I'm freaking Italian! _Pinciotti_! Doesn't Ozzy get it?"

Eric laughed at that memory.

"Oh Eric, please don't do that comb over thing tonight okay?"

Eric felt the top of his receding hairline and fluffed up his remaining hair. _He was very self-conscious of that why did she have to bring it up now?_

On the wall by the door was Eric's own source of pride: his first printed article from the Madison Journal and a framed editorial he had written for the Chicago Sun Times. Being a copy editor wasn't such a horrible job for working at such a prestigious paper.

The money and the fame were great but it was still not enough that Donna would agree to marry him. She insisted on remaining single and believed that it actually helped her career, yet Eric wasn't really bothered by their non-marriage status.

However, Eric's parents were very disturbed.

Donna brushed out her hair and looked at Eric in the reflection of the mirror. "So the press junket should be over around 11:00 and I don't plan on staying for the party so when I get home, we'll break open a bottle of wine and ring in the New Year….sound good?"

Eric smiled back at Donna. "I think that would be the perfect way to end a decade."

He walked back over to the window and looked down at the streets of Chicago below him. Little Matchbox cars and tiny people were rushing around like crazy ants all the while he was safely ensconced in his expensive apartment. A satisfied grin curled his lips. Yep, it looked like 1990 was going to be a nice new beginning. Maybe this time Donna would marry him. He couldn't have his mom asking about grandchildren too much longer!

¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

January 1, 1980

"Oh my god….this is the mother of all hangovers." Eric muttered trying to lift his face from the kitchen table. He was vaguely aware that the concave piece of a spoon was cutting grooves into his cheek. Somewhere in the background was a cacophony of noises that resembled breakfast music. `

"Oh Eric….you're awake!" Kitty Forman exclaimed excitedly. "It's so good to have my little…I'm sorry – it's so good to have my son back at home."

A cool washcloth was pressed against his aching forehead and through bleary eyes he could see a couple of capsules and a glass of water. Blessed relief

T7S

"He lives." Was the insipid greeting from Red Forman as he rustled the newspaper against the table. Eric raised his head and things didn't look as blurry as before. "Hey….dad…you're awake."

Red's brows lifted. "Hello son. Yes, I'm awake and I'm enjoying this won-der-ful _greasy_ bacon that goes per-fect-ly well with some _runny_ eggs with the whites half-cooked…" That was all Eric needed to hear before he hurriedly stumbled his way to the hall bath and threw up in the toilet.

In a louder voice than necessary, Red bellowed, "Now _that's_ a welcome home Eric!"

Eric rolled on the bathroom floor and clutched his stomach. After 12 months of eating African cuisine, his gut wasn't used to good old Wisconsin appetizers. The porcelain bowl was filled with bean dip, Fritos, a mysterious green flute shaped thing and something that smelled like cheese. He groaned miserably.

T7S

Donna folded the last of her blouses and set it in the blue suitcase. She clicked the latches shut and turned around to look at her empty bedroom. "Well, that's everything!" she exclaimed, trying to sound happier than she really was..

Eric was leaning against the closet door. "So you're really going."

She smiled brightly. "Yes and you'll only be a semester or two behind me." Eric pushed off the closet door and crossed the room and perched on the edge of her bed. He set his hand on the top of her suitcase.

"I only have to get enough money to buy books and pay those lab fees right now, but I'll be right behind you." He said more cheerfully than he intended. Hell, his girlfriend was going off to college in a different town and he didn't even have the full tuition yet. His African adventure only paid 75% of the bill. There was no way that Red or his mom was going to fund his education.

Donna sighed, "Eric….we talked about this…I held off going to college for as long as I could but…now it's time I take care of me."

He reached out and took her hand in his. "What happens to _us_?"

"There is no us. You broke up with me in a letter! Do you really think I'm going to let you back into my life that easily? There's going to be some groveling Eric. Some really serious groveling while I think about it."

His eyes widened and she laughed. "You can be such a dillhole. Let's get back to being good friends and work from there okay?"

Realizing that Donna had just given him an inch…he wasn't gong to take the whole mile. This was his proverbial foot in the door. "Okay, I will meet up with you next semester…or the one after that."

As if on cue, the taxi honked its horn and he sighed, "Do I at least get a good bye kiss?"

Donna smirked and kissed his cheek. "You'll get a hello kiss when you get your ass to college."

. ¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

**A/N:**..._loosely based on tons of Hallmark Channel Movies and influenced by The Family Man movie which I do not own._


	2. 02 – Time Marches On

**Author Note: .**_...I missed the New Years Holiday but this could actually hold on its own! (Filling in the gaps)_

* * *

**Chapter 02** – Time Marches On

Eric easily got his job back at Price-Mart and within weeks of some working overtime and several part-time jobs, he finally had accumulated enough money to pay for his first year tuition and wouldn't have to worry (much) about expenses. At least until the second year started.

Donna sent a letter or postcard every week telling Eric what to expect and coaching him on the professors he would most likely encounter. Telephone calls were a bit of bad timing and the result of Donna's living in the dorm. That was okay, Eric had postcards to hold on to. He was really looking forward to his first year of school. Only this time, he had to pay for the privilege of an education….why oh why didn't he take high school more seriously?

T7S

Eric graduated from Madison one year behind Donna with an associate's degree in Basic Education. After conferring to the school mentors, he couldn't decide whether he wanted to be a journalist or a teacher so he mastered the basic courses with honors….Eric's future was wide open.

Red and Kitty drove up to Madison and proudly took their son out to dinner. Red uttered something about _Eric finally doing something good with his life_ and then came the unexpected question: "So when are you two getting married?"

Forks clattered on plates and Donna's napkin fluttered to the floor. "Well, umm…we hadn't….Eric, tell your folks about that plan."

That marriage _ball_ had just been tossed into Eric's lap. "Hey! Well, _marriage_. I guess we still have to plan that one out…you know, since the first one didn't go so well." He laughed slightly and choked on a cough. "Donna – tell Mom about _our_ new apartment!"

The _ball_ was lobbed nicely back into Donna's court. She fussed with her glass of tea before looking into an expectant Kitty's face. "We're going to live together."

Red choked on his roast beef and Kitty gasped. "That's a sin!"

Eric explained, "Well no mom – it's not – really. We've already slept together so we know how that works…."

Red frowned, "Son….you two are doing this bass-ackwards! First, you get a good job, get engaged and then married. Not like this."

Kitty nodded and took a big swig of her Bloody Mary. She whispered, "I don't want my grandchildren to be….bastards!"

Donna laughed, "Oh Mrs. Forman, don't worry….there's not going to be any grandkids for a long time. I mean, we have our degrees and the whole future ahead of us."

Eric agree, "Yeah mom. That would mean we would have to have s-e-x first."

That was the last time Donna had dinner with Eric and his parents.

. ¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

**1985**

Donna's success far surpassed anything she could have dreamt of. A satellite office of Rolling Stone magazine contacted her with a job offer. The pay was abysmal at best, but the prestige of working for THIS magazine outweighed all the cons. Nevertheless, Eric helped pack up all their belongings and the couple moved to Chicago.

Eric got hired at the Chicago Sun Times in the mailroom and worked his way up the journalist ladder until a couple of publishers actually took interest in his writing. He wrote a short editorial about garbage problems in the suburbs actually bringing neighborhoods closer together. It wasn't a Nobel Prize winning piece, but Donna did frame the article and hung it on the bedroom wall.

His best professional moment.

**1987**

This was a banner year for Donna. She had just came back from a press junket with the Scorpions, documenting their European road shoe and an editor from the New York Times personally called her for a special assignment.

Donna was sitting in the chair at their favorite table in the little bistro a block from the apartment. She hadn't seen Eric in two weeks and now she would be leaving again for a month but for a cause she desperately believed in. She would write this story and this was going to be her golden ticket.

Eric pressed a kiss to her cheek and slid into the chair across from the beautiful blonde. "Great road show milady?"

She blushed at the corny old compliment but looked at Eric with shining eyes. "Let's say I'm not the biggest fan of their music but it was an….interesting tour. My article will come out in Sundays' paper, but that's not why I'm excited."

Eric leaned back in his chair and studied her face. She _was_ excited. More than he had ever remembered seeing Donna…even more than graduating college. "So tell me what's going on?

Donna started by telling Eric that the Times was sending her to Kathmandu to write an article about Durga Ghimire and ABC Nepal and her fight for women's rights and human trafficking in Nepal. As Donna explained about the first ever organization to raise the issue of trafficking little girls into slavery, Eric could only look at her with a blank expression on his face.

"I think I heard you gargle and talk about tickets…." He said dumbly, "….but you need to explain it. Is ABC the television station?"

Donna laughed. "No Eric. Nepal has been exploiting the poor families and using the young girls to work in circuses, selling their kidneys…sending them out to be slaves in places like India." She covered his hand and she felt compelled to sell this story. "Duga works for a non profit non government organization that is focusing on the rights of women. ABC Nepal stands for Agroforestry, Basic Health and a Cooperative Nepal, This is ground breaking and you know how I feel about women's rights…"

Eric admired her dedication and yes, she was a feminist through and through. "So how many days will you be gone?"

She sipped some of her lemon flavored water. "Just a month." She replied casually, "I'm leaving tomorrow."

Eric almost choked. His voice got tight. "Tomorrow? You just got back! When were we going to spend time together?"

Donna smiled sadly. "Eric, look at this from my point of view. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and it's for the New York Times. My dreams…._our_ dreams are being realized."

"Well yeah….your brass ring…I get that…" and suddenly he felt selfish and stupid for standing in the way of her dreams. Instead of veering off into a lover's type argument, he simply smiled and said, "Don't drink the water."

Donna laughed and laughed louder, leaning over the table to kiss his lips. "Thank you Eric. You are the perfect boyfriend."

**1988**

Eric finally made it to the big times. He was a copy editor for the Chicago Sun Times, with his own office (no window) _but_ a key to the manager's bathroom which was just as sweet! His days were busy, he had his own assistant and the money was good.

Donna had all the accolades and she was wanted professionally but practically every big magazine or newspaper. The incentives that came with this kind of celebrity were insidious. The penthouse was a perk and Eric loved living above the city in the sparsely furnished palace. The bedroom was the most decorated room since due to Donna's expansive schedule; they basically slept in the apartment and ate at restaurants in the city.

This was Eric's dream since high school: living the high life - dressing in nice clothes. Finally having things available to him that he could only dream of. Actually owning a piece of a Star Wars movie prop. It was almost obscene that he could point at something and say, "I'll buy it."

He was NOT his father. They were NOT his parents. It was Donna and Eric – two highly paid _yuppies_. A new term coined for Young Urban Professionals. Yuppy – far better than being call a dumbass!

. ¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*


	3. 03 – Time of Change

**Author Note: .**_...thanks for coming back all my faithful readers! (Pay close attention to the dates so you don't get confused)_

* * *

**Chapter 03** – Time of Change

December 31, 1989

_Donna brushed out her hair and looked at Eric in the reflection of the mirror. "So the press junket should be over around 11:00 and I don't plan on staying for the after party so when I get home, we'll break open a bottle of wine and ring in the New Year….sound good?"_

_Eric smiled back at Donna. "I think that would be the perfect way to end a decade."_

_He walked back over to the window and looked down at the streets of Chicago below him. Little Matchbox cars and tiny people were rushing around like crazy ants all the while he was safely ensconced in his expensive apartment. A satisfied grin curled his lips. Yep, it looked like 1990 was going to be a nice new beginning. _

T7S

Eric looked at his watch for the 3rd time. It was 11:45 and Donna hadn't called and her promise of NOT going to the after party certainly changed Eric's plans. He was going to ring in the next decade alone and with a bottle of expensive wine. _Oh well, it's not like it's the first or last time that would happen! _Instead of bitching about it, he pulled his favorite chair over to the plate glass window and sat down, propping his loafer heels on the sill.

After uncorking the wine, Eric dismissed getting up for a glass and just drank straight from the bottle. It was another cold New Year's Eve and he noticed an unusually bright star was shining above him in the black sky. Something about it seemed familiar. With a half smile on his face Eric wished upon a star.

. ¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

December 31, 1979

Eric is still on the footpath between the Forman and Pinciotti houses. An unusually bright star shined above him in the cold black sky. He remembered a poem from his childhood and murmured to himself, "Star light, star bright….the first star I see tonight…I wish I may…I wish I might….have this wish I wish tonight." He shivers and whispered, "I want to be loved again. I wish that I can have that true love back."

Opening his eyes, Eric spies the Anderson's can sitting on a trash can lid waving a paw at him. Is it hello? Or is it Hell…oh! He's back! Eric sighs and trudged through the path between the houses.

New Year's Eve 1979 and Jackie was not in the party mood. She just got through kissing Fez on the water tower and to really be honest….a relationship with Fez was just an outright lie. Jackie decided she'd let Fez think that _Yes, __you__ are wonderful – it's not you…it's __me__._

It was cold but at least it wasn't snowing. Eric had been flying all night long and his Dad wasn't at the airport to pick him up, so all of his spare cash was used on a cab ride home. Eric walked in from the path between the two houses to find Jackie(?) sitting on his car, the Vista Cruiser This was going to be one crazy night!

He put his hands in his pockets and stepped up closer. "Hey - Happy New Year."

Jackie shook herself out of a daydream – was that really Eric? _Donna's_ Eric from a year ago? He looked exactly the same and she was so glad. She didn't know what to expect but if she thought about it, twelve months wasn't really that long.

Wait….could he tell she kissed Fez?

Jackie smiled brightly, "Eric…"

Eric replied, "Jackie?, I'm sorry I'm late. This is … I caught the last flight out so…."

They looked into each other's eyes for some kind of confirmation or feeling that they both understood each other – Jackie laughed it off, there was too much emotion in the moment to say anything.

Eric reached out and grabbed her mittened hand, "So…awkward….how are you?"

Jackie slid off the hood of the cruiser, "I'm good. I start junior college next week." She said proudly.

Eric hadn't been expecting that bit of news. "Oh, well that's awesome."

"Yeah" She hadn't really thought about school, but at that moment it was important to her that Eric thought she was doing something with her life. She asked, "So what… you just came back for New Year's Eve?"

Eric did the most unconventional thing Jackie could ever remember. He covered her hand with his, "Look Jackie – when I left Point Place I was so positive that I was doing the right thing and now that I've been gone for so long…"

Jackie pulled her hand away. "Eric, things are a little different now. Donna is a lot different than you remember."

Eric looked down at his worn sneakers, "I know." He looked back up into her beautiful face, "It's just that Donna…I thought about her every day – and you know what? It turns out. Red was right, I am a dumbass!"

Jackie chuckled and heartened to hear her laugh, Eric chuckled too. "Can you tell Donna, I'm sorry?"

Another awkward moment.

Eric had been waiting to kiss his high school sweetheart for the last year and Donna was no where to be found. Only her midget friend.

Breaking the tension, Eric joked, "So it sounds like there's a party?"

Jackie looked back towards the kitchen. "Yeah, your mom's really drunk." Eric grinned – at least some things never change - I don't know if I'm ready for all that. If only there was some way to take the edge off.

Then it was the official count down to the next decade.

. ¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

December 24, 1989

"Daddy….wake up!" An insistent little voice was whispering in his ear. Eric tried to brush away the buzzing noise but was abruptly aware of soft feminine curves snuggled up next to his side. This must be the _special_ nightgown Donna had bought on one of her Euro trips.

"Dad….deeee! Is Santa coming tonight?"

Eric groaned and opened one eye to spy a pair of bright green ones looking right back at him. "Santa…Daddy….I've been a good boy all year….like you said."

Eric sat up and the warm body next to him rolled over taking the covers with her. Eric whispered at this pint sized green eyed troll. "Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?"

The little "troll" laughed. "Daddy, you funny. This is our _house_. What's a part-ment?"

A bare arm was flung over his thighs and a voice murmured, "Coffee….and lots of it."

Eric was frozen. What the hell was happening? This room! There were curtains over the window and this definitely wasn't his Sealy mattress! Who was this woman that didn't feel like Donna?

He carefully lifted a tendril of long dark hair and _Jackie Burkhart's_ face smiled at him. "Good morning honey….coffee? Now?"

That was when Eric fainted.

. ¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

**A/N**:..._Come on...tell me you expected this - at least from me!_


	4. 04 - Time is an Illusion

**Chapter 04** – Time is an Illusion

* * *

_He carefully lifted a tendril of long dark hair and Jackie smiled at him. "Good morning honey….coffee? Now?"_

_That was when Eric fainted._

T7S

Eric woke with the wretched smell of ammonia under his nose. Two sets of green eyes were peering at him and Jackie Burkhart was wiping his face with a cool cloth. "Are you sick?"

Eric's head was still spinning – what the fuck was going on? Was he in the Twilight Zone? Slowly he rose to a sitting position and a smaller troll crawled on his lap with those bright green mocking eyes. "Umm….where am I?"

Jackie laughed, "Oh good, no concussion. Eric, you're in our bedroom. Where else would you be?"

His chest felt tight. "In my penthouse apartment?" oh, why did his voice have to go up an octave on that question?

Jackie chuckled and leaned forward, dropping a kiss at the side of his mouth. "I already made coffee so why don't you get the boys dressed and I'll start breakfast. Your sister should be here in a couple of hours."

WHAT? Eric thought he was going to pass out again. Laurie? Someone found his missing sister? Scrubbing his face with his hands, Eric paused when he noticed the gold band on his left ring finger. He was married?

Jackie called back from the kitchen. "Harry can't dress himself my dear! Ben? Honey, you want Eggo's or cereal?"

The gnome named Ben regarded Eric with a quizzical expression. "You don't feel like my daddy." He rolled off the bed and landed on pajama padded feet shouting, "Eggo's mommy!"

The littlest troll must have been Harry and there was something foul smelling coming from his…what was that? Eric dared to pulled the elastic back from the small Spiderman pajama bottoms and was rewarded with the stench of a fully loaded diaper. He threw up a little in his mouth as he rolled out of the bed.

"Uh….Jackie? I think we have a poop situation going on here." He shouted towards the kitchen.

Jackie popped her head in the bedroom door and smiled, "Oh I'm sure we do and I changed the last one so it's your turn _dear_. There's a new box of Pampers under the crib."

Eric glared at the little boy. "You just ruined my day."

Harry smiled back with dimpled cheeks and whispered an excited, "Dada!" He couldn't help it, but Eric smiled. This little rascal looked just like he did in old baby pictures. Two plump little arms reached up for a hug and Eric picked him up, horrible smell and all. There must be a second bedroom somewhere in this nightmare house.

T7S

Changing a diaper was more than just terrible smells and "what the hell did this kid eat?" It was also getting peed on and trying to clean up a mess you didn't' create while preventing the kid from rolling around and making a bigger problem. Eric dropped the little boy in the crib and hurried to the bathroom to disinfect his hands.

There were bottles of liquid soap shaped like Superman, tiny toothbrushes capped in plastic germ fighters and the distinct smell of Mr. Bubbles. Eric thoroughly washed his hands and leaning his weight on the sink, turned his face towards the mirror.

Where in the hell did all that hair come from? He ran his fingers through his scalp and marveled at the thick head of hair he had. Just last night he was fearing that he had inherited his dad's receding hairline and now look at that – no bald spots!

"Jackie! What's the date!"

She yelled back," Christmas Eve, you know that."

He poked his head outer of the bathroom, "I mean what year is it?"

Jackie stood framed in the kitchen doorway clad only in silky short nightgown. The outline of her hips and those bare legs made Eric swallow hard. She smiled, "its still 1989. Just like it was yesterday…and the day before. Seriously, you are too worried about the New Year's Eve party aren't you?"

With a will of it's own, Eric's hand snaked up to the top of his skull and he tugged on his full head of healthy hair_. Hell, it's still 1989 and I'm NOT a baldy!_ At least something good came out of this nightmare. But he still had to deal with these two kids and a sexy Jackie Burkhart in a sexy nightie who thought she was his wife. But then again, he had a wedding band on his hand - explain that one Universe!

T7S

Breakfast was over and Eric was helping wash up while Jackie kept issuing shy smiles. Finally, he couldn't take the pressure of the giant ensuing burn that was building up. "What's going on?"

She shrugged a shoulder. "Nothing. It's just you hardly ever help me with the breakfast dishes. So are you okay with Laurie coming over? I mean we did promise to help wrap and hide your parents Christmas presents."

His parents? He hadn't seen his folks in such a long time it was atrocious. After he had achieved his successes, it seemed like he just drew further and further away from his old life. And sadly, it seemed like it didn't exist anymore unless he really thought about the old days in Point Place.

"Mom and dad…they're..okay?"

Jackie smiled, "Honey, they are fine. We just had dinner at their house a couple of days ago. Did you hit your head or something? You're acting a little weird."

Eric wiped his hands on a dishtowel. "You know something? I need to run into town." He looked around the cozy little kitchen and spied two sets of car keys on a coat hook. "Let me clean up and I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Ben tugged on Eric's pajama bottoms. "Daddy….are we gonna see Santa?"

Eric tried to deflect the little hand, "Hey…little guy…I have to go see a man…about…." Think Eric think! The idea just popped in his head, "I'm picking up mommy's present."

Jackie squealed excitedly and launched herself at him, "You DID get me a present! I knew you would, I mean I looked all over the house and thought maybe you had forgotten but you sweet dear man…" she peppered his face with kisses, "You are going to be so _loved_ tonight…if you know what I mean.."

Eric did and it had been a seriously long time since he had been _loved_ at all. Well, yeah there were those infrequent visits to the Gentleman's Club on 80th Street where the ladies catered to every whim….for a price. A lonely man could really spend some money if he wanted.

He gently hugged, as you would an alien from Mars, and set her on her feet. "I won't be gone long."

Jackie smiled and touched his cheek. "You really are a sweet man."

T7S

Eric took the fastest shower he could ever remember and dressed in some off brand designer clothes. They fit and surprisingly, looked good on him. When he was sure that Jackie was in one of the bedrooms with those children, Eric sprinted across the kitchen floor and snagged the key ring that had a Z symbol on it.

He had to smile when he spied a snow covered 280 Z car in the driveway_. Must be daddy's car!_ There was no back seat and that meant no baby smell in the vehicle. Yay! Quickly, Eric opened the door and slid into the driver's seat. Okay, the cockpit was a little worn but it looked well loved – much like his old Vista Cruiser…he turned the ignition and the auto roared to life.

He smiled to himself. Penthouse? I'm coming home!

. ¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*


	5. 05 - Time to Leave

**Chapter 05** – Time to Leave

T7S

It was a short drive from Point Place to Chicago. Eric parked at the curb and pocketed the keys. The building was familiar and inviting – a far cry from the chaos that he woke up to! He quickly strolled across the expansive lobby and slapped at the UP button for the elevator. The door swished open quietly and Eric stepped inside just smelling the clean carpeting that he knew was shampooed every Tuesday morning.

The bell dinged for the 30th floor and he stepped out and right in front of him was apartment 3012B. That special place where he and Donna made history and memories – just a few steps away. Reaching into his pocket, Eric realized he didn't have the key to the front door! Damn. Then he had an *Aha* moment. Donna always kept a spare under the neighbor's fake palm and it was inside a plastic looking rock.

Smiling at his good fortune, Eric retrieved the key and unlocked the door to his home. Only when he stepped in the foyer, it wasn't anything like he remembered at all. It was Donna everywhere: pictures of her successes, photos with politicians, snapshots of her standing with the President accepting an award.

Eric strode to the bedroom which had been painted a light shade of green and there were horrible looking drapes covering his favorite window. This was a woman's room and nothing in here indicated that it was Eric's home.

The message light on the answering machine was blinking so Eric clicked the play button and fell back on the mattress. "Hello pumpkin! This is your old man, we just wanted to say thanks for the electric wheelchair….your mom really appreciates it. Call us! Love you!"

_Eric pondered the word "wheelchair" before the next message played._

"Hey D. This is Carter. Are we still on for Saturday? I have tickets for backstage at the new premiere and Meryl Streep said she would only give an interview to you! Get back to me stat!"

_Carter? Who the hell was Carter?_

"Donna? This is Senator Dubois….Charles and I would like to invite you and Carter to our New Years Eve party. Call me back dear!"

This was Donna's life. This was Donna's penthouse. This was the brass ring that Donna had sought to achieve. This life had no Eric Forman in it.

As he walked around the bedroom, there was no indication that Eric was a part of her past or future. He thought about the day almost ten years ago when he came home from Africa.

"_There is no us. You broke up with me in a letter! Do you really think I'm going to let you back into my life that easily? There's going to be some groveling Eric. Some __really__ serious groveling while I think about it."_

"There never was an… _us_….was there Donna?" Eric said to the empty room. He walked over to his beloved plate glass window, pulled aside the hideous drapery and looked down over a snow-clad Chicago street. For all of his big achievements, Donna had been there. For Donna's huge moments…Eric was there.

It was them.

Only them.

Now it seemed to never have happened.

Well, at least he still had his hair!

T7S

Eric probably broke the speed limit driving back to Point Place. He didn't go back to Jackie right away because frankly, he forgot where that house was. Instead, he drove to City Hall with 15 minutes left before the offices closed early for the holiday. At the waist high worn wood counter, he leaned on his elbows and dinged the desk bell impatiently.

A harried and haggard old woman was tugging on a raggedy sweater as she approached the counter. "We're closed." She snarled. _Could have been an Edna Hyde lookalike!_

Eric pointed to the sign on the desk. "No you're not. I still have 15…12 minutes left."

She rolled her eyes. "Waddaya want?"

"Mr. Forman? Eric Forman?" A male voice said from the shadows of the dusty old office.

Eric squinted. "I'm sorry…..do I know you?"

The dark haired man in a corduroy jacket strolled to the counter with his arm extended. "Larry. Larry Bosc – from high school. We were in AV together."

Eric's memory of that elective class was sort of hazy as was most of 1977 but he politely replied., "Nice to see you Larry."

Larry smiled. "Pleasure is mine actually. Minnie is in your class."

Eric frowned. "What class?"

The other man laughed. "Your third glade class man. You got Teacher of the Tear award last spring. Minnie's my daughter."

Eric scrubbed his face, 'I'm sorry. Yes, Minnie! Lovely little girl" _Who the hell was Minnie and he was a __teacher__?_ "All the kids are great."

"So, what can I help you with?"

Eric was struck. _Why was he here?_ _Think Eric think!_ The *Aha* moment came back, "Wedding license. I keep forgetting the date and if you knew who I was married to…"

Larry smiled, "Oh, Jackie…man you got lucky there. She's great. So you need a copy of your license? Anything else?"

Well, for starters, getting the marriage license would explain a lot but those kids…."Birth Certificates?"

Grinning, Larry nodded. "Little Ben….he's gonna be a lady killer when he gets older. I'll be right back."

Eric watched the jacketed city worker disappear into the depths of file cabinets. So it was implied that marrying Jackie Burkhart had been a good thing? Was this some sort of hell and what did he do to get here? Shit, how was he going to pay for this?

The jacket swung against his ribcage and it turned out this was where the new Eric kept his wallet. He opened the Ralph Lauren worn leather and found a current driver's license. "Oh, I live in Point Place Heights….didn't see that happening." He muttered to the nearly empty room.

There was a Visa card, $30 in various bills and some pictures. The first one he pulled out was a family photo. His arm was around Jackie's waist as she held a blue blanket in her arms and his other hand was on the head of what must have been the Ben child. At least he looked happy in this picture.

A second picture was at a bowling alley and the Leaderboard was showing a perfect score of 300 and this smiling Eric had a trophy in his hand. Wait… was that _Kelso_ wearing bowling shoes? _A bowling trophy?_

"Okay, that's going to be ten for the license and five each for the birth certificates. Twenty dollars cash or check."

Roused from his reverie, Eric pulled out a couple of bills from the wallet. "Thanks man. I appreciate it."

The old clerk in the tattered sweater shouted, "Leave so we can go, would ya?"

T7S

Eric sat in the car and scoured the documents. According to the first one, he and Jackie got married in 1985. _What the hell was he doing in 1985?_ Oh yeah... that was the year he and Donna moved to Chicago and he got the mailroom job at the Sun Times. However, here, in this Point Place version of him, he was marrying Jackie Burkhart. It seems like Michael and Brooke Kelso were witnesses. What a hoot.

He held up the first birth certificate. Looks like little Benjamin Albert Forman was born ten months later. Wow, that meant he actually had sex in 1985…go figure! The second certificate was Harrison Jackson Forman born just last year…that meant he was almost two years old.

It was sobering to think that this version of himself was having relations on a regular basis and when he woke up, he would tell Donna he needed sex and often or he was going to start going bald!

The sun was going down on this cloudy Christmas Eve…shit! It was Christmas Eve. Eric pulled the driver's license out again to get the street address and he needed to get back. But wait….Jackie thought he was getting her a present. Damn! Eric thumped the steering wheel and drove towards a strip mall just outside of town. He needed ideas and fast!

T7S

Eric parked in the drive and all the lights were on in the 3 bedroom bungalow. He turned off the ignition and sighed. What was going to happen and if he went to sleep now, would he wake up in his penthouse bedroom? This had to be a bad dream. It had too, because when in his life would he ever have married Jackie, of all people? Much less have children with her?

He sighed and turned off the ignition. Best to get this over and end the nightmare. Eric collected the gift wrapped package from the back of the Z and carried it under his arm to the front door. Did he knock at something that was supposed to be his own house? Before he could ponder an answer, the door was flung open and a midget in a tank top and sweatpants was standing in the doorway with a baseball bat.

"You better have a good explanation for making me worry about you Mr. Forman!" she fumed. "Uncle _Fez_ had to take _your_ kids to see Santa Claus because you were gone all day!"

_Uncle Fez? What the hell?_ It was just at that moment that Jackie saw a present under his arm. Her face melted and she just looked so darn pretty. "You went shopping for me!" The baseball bat was dropped and she wrapped both arms around his neck giving Eric one of the sweetest kisses he could ever remember.

She nibbled on his ear creating a shiver down his spine as she whispered, "The kids are gone and we're all alone….are you feeling….frisky?"

There was no bra under his hands and she barely weighed anything and those warms curves pressed against his body…..frisky was not even close to how he was feeling right now!

"Lead the way…milady."

. ¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

**A/N**_...If you have read up to this point and are still confused here's some help. The original 1979 Eric came home from Africa, wished upon a star and began his life with Donna. But...what if the 1979 Eric came home, wished upon a star and woke up ten years later with Jackie? Questions?_


	6. 06 - Time to Adjust

**Author Note:..**_..aha...you came back for more...are you as confused as Eric? I feel bad for him (not really) but hopefully, this chapter fills in some gaps._

* * *

**Chapter 06 **– Time to Adjust

T7S

All Eric could say was it was the most satisfying quickie of his life. He didn't know a married couple could do _that_ with such success! a while later, Jackie had rolled out of bed and was putting her hair into a ponytail and throwing on a Madison College sweatshirt. Eric pulled himself to a sitting position. "Hey where did you get that?"

She leaned over to pull on some anklets and replied,' Get what?"

"The shirt."

Jackie smiled," You gave it to me silly. Okay, you _let_ me _borrow_ it but then you said it looked better on me and I just took it…why...do you want it back?"

Eric had to agree with his younger self – the fleece did look better on her slim frame that it had when he was in college. He patted the bed, "Come sit with me."

Jackie looked at him with a suspicious grin, "I'm NOT doing _that_ again it that's what you're thinking of."

Eric didn't' know what _THAT_ (she was referring to ) was, so he replied, "No….no, I just want to talk."

Pulling on some pants, Jackie laughed, "I have to cook dinner. The kids will be back anytime soon. Come in the kitchen and we'll talk."

Eric didn't want to get off the bed. He was relaxed and it was warm in here. Of course it was nothing like his other bedroom, but this place grew on him with its crazy beautiful colors and fat vanilla scented candles. He watched Jackie walk out of the room and wanted to think about all of his discoveries today but it just made his head ache all the more.

She was putting penne pasta into some boiling water and turned around with a bottle of Ragu. "Can you open the lid for me please?"

"What is it?" Curiously, Eric had never seen a jar of spaghetti sauce. His mom always made hers from fresh and it was already made when he and Donna ate at the little bistro. It opened with a *pop*

"I saw it on a commercial and thought we could try it. You know that leftover chicken from last night?"

Eric didn't, but nodded like he did. Jackie smiled, "Well, I'm making Chicken Cacciatore…sort of. The real recipe is too complicated. Sit and we can talk."

Eric certainly hoped that Chicken Cacciatore was nothing like Chicken Pinciotti! Still, he took a seat at the oak table next to the high chair. "Jackie….why did we get married?"

Jackie frowned, "You don't remember?"

Eric shrugged. "Pretend I'm a stranger and tell me about it." Jackie was silent as she stirred the jar of sauce into the pot. "It was about three months after I graduated Jr. College and I was working at the mall and I was really sad. It was my birthday and no one remembered. I mean I used to make such a big deal about getting presents and everything but it was my 24th birthday."

Eric watched as her tiny hands tore the leftover chicken and dropped it into the pot. "Anyways, I was working at J.C. Penny's putting up a display of sweaters and I turned around and there you stood holding a pink Hostess snowball cupcake with a candle in it." Her hand covered her heart. "I almost cried because of all the people in the world, it was you, _Eric Forman_, who remembered it was my birthday."

Even Eric couldn't believe he'd do such a corny thing for someone he never personally cared a lot about. "Well…..a birthday is a birthday." He replied glibly.

Jackie smiled at some old memory and spoke softly. "Well, Donna had gotten this really good job offer with the New York Times and you came back from Madison with your teaching degree….I was really impressed that you guys weren't sniping at each other anymore. Anyways, you would usually stop by the Food Court on the weekends and we'd talk about everything and sometimes nothing at all…."

"I'm a teacher." He said just to reaffirm what he had learned hours earlier.

Jackie nodded, "A good one too. We put your award over the fireplace. Your dad was so proud. Anyways, back to the Food Court…."

"Ah yeah…the Food Court….continue." he smiled.

"You asked me on a date."

"I did?"

She laughed, "You did. And the strange thing was that I said yes. It turned out that we both really had a lot in common and having gone to college and growing up made us much better people. We fell in love so easily that I didn't' think it was true and then you asked me to marry you and I knew it was real."

"Tell me about Ben."

Jackie pulled out a chair. "Ben was a surprise. I mean we wanted kids but later. We wanted to get a house and pay off the cars but that little boy….I think we were married for two months before I got pregnant. You have some strong swimmers!"

Eric could feel his face get hot. "So Ben was born. Didn't you ever want a girl?"

"What? Just so you could name her Leia?" Jackie laughed, "You are fortunate I let you name our first born after a Star Wars character at all!"

Strangely, Eric felt honored. "You did that? Why didn't we name him Luke?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Because Luke is the son of Darth and you decided to name him after Obi-Wan. Remember? From the first movie they called him Old Ben Kenobi?

That was pretty cool – Donna never would have named a child after a Star Wars character! "What about Harry?"

Jackie giggled, "I had this huge crush on Indiana Jones. Sometimes, some of us girls would sneak into the theater and watch _The Temple of Doom_ from the back….Indy...was so handsome. Hence, Harrison Jackson, _Jackson_ is after my dad…you know what? He called for you."

Eric almost choked. "Your dad called me from prison?"

"Don't make me laugh again. You know Daddy got out of prison a few years ago! You've been helping him with the Habitat for Humanity project in Kenosha and mom always makes you guys lunch which you always throw away."

Eric had to pause to digest this. He was a son-in-law to Jack and Pam Burkhart? Pam "I'm in Cancun" and Jack "The Embezzler" was out of prison? Fez took _his_ kids to see Santa? What a wild and wacky day this was!

"Anyways, Daddy invited us over for a New Year's Eve party. His probation officer will be there and Betsy will babysit."

"Betsy Kelso?"

"Eric! Why are you acting all clueless! Of course Betsy. She comes over on our Date Night every month, how could you forget?"

_Date Night – what an original concept_. A guaranteed night for lovemaking. He was going to have to remember this conversation! "I'm sorry, I guess I got a lot on my mind."

Before he could apologize, there was a car horn honking in the driveway and Jackie was throwing a coat at him. "Let's go get the kids."

T7S

Jackie ran to the driver's side of the car and quickly unbuckled the carseat. "Thanks you guys….Eric came home late."

The door opened and Eric looked up to see Fez giving him a dirty look. "You ruined my Christmas Eve Eric. I will tell Red all about this!"

Eric blinked. That was Fez? A 30-year old Fez? But even more astonishing was his sister in the passenger seat. His mouth suddenly went dry. "La…Laurie? What are you doing here?"

Laurie stepped out of the silver Ford Tempo and smirked, "You are still number two little brother and what am I doing here? Taking your kids to see Santa Claus. Fezzie and I were going to take Farrah to see Sesame Street on Ice but NO, you couldn't get your lazy ass home in time. By the way, you owe my husband thirty bucks for the tickets."

"Farrah?" he said dumbly.

From the back seat, out popped a four foot tall, tanned version of Laurie when she was a kid. "Hi Uncle Eric. Grandpa says you're a dumbass but I don't think so!"

"Uh….thanks?" Eric was gobsmacked. Fez and Laurie had a daughter? Astonishingly, his sister looked good considering it had been over eleven years since he'd seen her. Impulsively, he stepped forward and gave Laurie a hug.

She shrugged it off complaining," You're not getting out of this Eric. If you want me and Farrah to forgive you there's going to be some groveling from you!" _That certainly sounded familiar!_

Fez was waiting with his hands on his hips. "Where's my hug you bastard?"

Eric laughed with pleasure and walked around the front of the car to give his old friend a hug. Fez whispered, "Don't forget this weekend….the fishing shack!"

Before Eric could ask what that was all about the little four year old gnome came running around the back of the car, "Daddy! Santa's gonna get me a bike!"

Jackie winked at Eric over the hood of Fez's car. Eric stooped and held the little boy by the shoulders, "A bike? Are you ready for such a big responsibility?"

Ben nodded his head excitedly, "Aunt Laurie is getting me train wheels so I don't tip over!"

Jackie came around holding a bundled up Harry in her arms. "Eric, let's go in the house so your sister and brother-in-law can take your niece home." She enunciated the words clearly so Eric wouldn't hold up the party. "We still have dinner."

She waved to Fez and Laurie, "See you guys tomorrow! Tell Kitty I'm bringing a casserole!"

Eric blinked. He was going to see his folks tomorrow? Shit, when was the last time he talked to them without bragging about his or Donna's accomplishments? This was going to be so awkward!

T7S

The stockings hung above the blazing fire. Harry fell asleep in Eric's arms midway through "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" and it was oddly disconcerting how nice those little puffs of warm baby breath felt on his neck. Jackie leaned over and kissed Eric on the cheek. "I'm putting Ben to bed and then I'll come get Harry."

Christmas 1989 was over. Again. Eric was slightly saddened by the thought that when he woke up tomorrow, he wouldn't see his parents, he wouldn't be here to piss off Laurie and Fez _and_ he wouldn't get sex again for a long time! He kinda liked this little domestic interlude. "Okay, I'll lock up."

Eric walking through each room, turning off lights and locking doors; as he made the rounds in each room there were tons of pictures of this little Forman family and they looked happy. Not just "smile for the camera" happy but actually in love kind of happy. There was pride in this Eric's eyes when he looked at his children and those arms around Jackie weren't just for show – they clearly cared about each other.

A sad shadow of his life since yesterday.

Eric turned off the kitchen light and by the time he made it to the bedroom, Jackie was fast asleep.

He felt a lump in his throat. Strangely enough, he was going to miss this too!

. ¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

**A/N**: _...okay for all of you Jackie Burkhart experts, I don't exactly know when her birthday was so I just ballparked the date. Don't kill me! :D_


	7. 07 – Time Moves to It's Own Beat

**Chapter 07 **– Time Moves to It's Own Beat

T7S

Eric woke to complete silence and mentally sighed. Home. He was finally at home. Leisurely, he stretched and opened his eyes_. What the fuck?_ He was still in Jackie's bedroom! Carefully, he tried to slide out of the covers but a soft velvety arm snaked over his chest and a sleepy voice murmured, "Merry Christmas sweetheart."

The arm over his torso moved much lower and Eric's stomach tightened. _This was an unexpected good morning greeting!_ Jackie raised her head and smiled a sleepy smile and scooted over closer until her cheek was resting on his chest. Did she know his heart was beating a hundred times a minute? This was the last thing he expected. He should have been in his penthouse waiting up in the same bed as Donna. Donna his girlfriend! Not with Jackie Burkhart and this made up family of his dreams! This was just too damn confusing.

"Da-da!" came a snuffling groggy voice from the other bedroom.

Jackie moved sinuously and gave his *boys* a gentle squeeze, "Baby….can you change Harry's diaper?"

Desperate to move out of dangerous territory (although last night was pretty damn good), Eric threw the covers back, "Yeah, I know you changed him last night."

He walked around the foot of the bed and stepped on something that felt like six needles burying themselves in to his bare foot. "Shit! What the hell?" Hopping on his good foot, Eric reached down and pulled a red Lego from his left instep. "Who the left the Lego on the floor?"

Jackie giggled softly, "You did dear….the kids don't play with those. Choking hazard."

Eric glared at the brunette who rolled over taking all the covers with her and he forged on to the crying little Harry in the other bedroom.

"Da!" Little arms were reaching for a hug and the odor was again just as bad as yesterday. This time, Eric found a receiving blanket and tied it around his face. Aha! No bad smells could permeate this material! He went about cleaning the mess, avoiding the inevitable pee shower and taped the diaper properly. Actually, Eric was quite proud of this wrap job.

He pulled the wet pajama top off the little boy and slipped a flannel shirt over his head all the while those green eyes, so like his own, where watching every move he made. Taking off the blanket, Eric spoke softly, "Did I do this to my mom when I was your age?" He poked at the soft belly and Harry smiled. "Did my mother get up in the middle of the night for a diaper change?" Of course she did – she was Kitty Forman.

Eric lifted Harry out of the crib and carried him over to the rocking chair. He sat down and set the boy against his chest and just talked in soft tones. "Did you know my mother makes the best brownies in the whole world? She loves everyone and…" and with a lump in his throat, Eric began to realize just how much he missed his parents. All of his successes weren't really that unless you could share them with the people you loved.

He hugged the little boy tighter and the small puffs of warm breath heated his neck as the tiny lips made suckling noises. Eric continued rocking until he dozed off.

T7S

The bight blue bicyle sat in front of the Christmas tree and boxes and wrapping paper had been added to the pile of ribbons and bows. Ben was playing with his Nerf ball and wearing a Batman mask while Harry was stacking plastic donuts on a stick. Jackie handed Eric a cup of hot coffee before sitting on the sofa beside him.

"So…..wifey gets a present this year?" she teased.

Eric smiled and looked at his cheap Casio version of a Rolex watch. It was nice but if you had ever worn the real thing…this knock off was no comparison but he wasn't going to complain. "Thank you for the watch." He leaned forward for the kiss he knew was coming.

"So where's my present?" Jackie clapped her hands excitedly.

He couldn't help but get caught up in her enthusiasm. "I...re-hid it in the garage. Let me get dressed and I'll go get it."

Jackie looked at her son, "Benny….do _you_ know what Daddy got for Mommy?"

Ben shook his head no and started spinning the pedal on the bicycle. Jackie could hardly wait. This was the first Christmas in two years where the Forman's had enough money to give gifts so this was a big deal. She knew the watch was a cheap imitation but she had run his other watch through the washing machine and it was irreparable. Eric had been sweet about it, but Jackie knew he loved his watch.

A short time later, Eric came back in the house, stomping off his snow covered feet and carrying a large flat paper covered gift. Jackie could hardly believe she was getting something. What could it be?

Eric laid the gift on the coffee table and stepped back while she slowly opened it. He really hoped he hadn't screwed this up too badly.

Jackie tore off the wrapping paper to find a large picture frame with four hearts. In the middle was a painted heart which read:

_Because two hearts fell in love. _

In one of the hearts was their wedding license. Jackie's own heart constricted. In the two hearts below was each of their son's birth certificates. She looked up at Eric with tears in her eyes. "This is the most beautiful gift you could have given me." She whispered.

All because of a cheesy last minute gift and then that expression on Jackie's face….Eric felt like he was falling in love.

T7S

"Oh where's my little grand babies!" Kitty exclaimed excitedly. Eric had just got out of the minivan and his mother was already opening the door. Red came out of the patio doors holding a beer and toasted his son. "Morning Eric,, how was your Christmas?"

Eric was taken aback by the sight of his parents. They were seven years older and yet still looked the same. Red seemed more relaxed and laid back, but his mom….she still had that sparkle in her eye. All of a sudden she was coming around the front of the van, "Can't forget my own baby can I" and she pulled Eric into a crushing hug and whispered, "I really do miss you."

His throat was tight and he hugged her back," I've missed you too mom, more than you know." She smelled just like he remembered. Chanel and cinnamon and just squishy around the waist. He wouldn't trade a bit of her. Ever again.

Kitty relinquished the hug and stepped back to look at what his was wearing. "You look nice…and is that a new watch? Ahahahaha….Red honey, Eric got a new watch. Ask him what time it is!"

Red rolled his eyes, "It's time for these dumbasses to get in the house."

Ben giggled, "Grampa said dumbass."

Jackie frowned at her father-in-law and whispered, "I've asked you not the say that word in front of the kids."

Red shrugged, "My house. My rules." He gave the brunette a hug and she kissed his cheek. Eric marveled that this scene never would have played out with Donna.

"Uncle Eric! What did you get me!" Little Farrah Forman came running out from the kitchen to catch Eric in a tiny hug. She really did look a lot like his sister at that age. There was a lump in his throat. "Uh…." What did he say? "Um….you'll have to ask Aunt Jackie….she knows everything."

"We all know that you sonuvabitch!" Fez grinned from the kitchen. "Get in here, Mom made brownies!" _How long had it been since he'd eaten a homemade brownie? Too long!_

Laurie stuck her head out the door, "Farrah, get a jacket on!"

All of this good-natured nagging and noise made Eric nostalgic for the old days. Suddenly, Harry was deposited in his arms and Jackie was smiling. "I'll bring in the presents…you get the kids."

Eric frowned. Wasn't that a husbandly thing to do? Then he caught sight of something he never would have believed. Laurie and Jackie were conspiring in soft tones just out of earshot. The once bitter rivals were now friends and relatives.

"All because of me." He whispered proudly. Harry popped his hands on Eric's cheeks and smiled. Eric couldn't help but smile back. He was home. Well, at least it seemed like home.

Not once for the rest of the day, did he think of Donna.

Not one time.

. ¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

**A/N**: _I know it was short but it was a "moving along chapter" had to get Christmas out of the way._


	8. 08 – Time Stands Still

**Chapter 08 **– Time Stands Still

_Not once for the rest of the day, did he think of Donna._

_Not one time._

_Okay - maybe it was actually an afterthought..._

T7S

The turkey was everything Eric remembered and maybe more. The drippings were made into a hearty gravy and the cranberries melted on his tongue. He revelled that the mashed potatoes had tiny lumps and the green been casserole was perfect. His mother was the consummate cook. He really missed a home cooked meal. Having ate his fill, he had a second helping just to savor the flavor.

Jackie's side dish was okay - Eric supposed she was a decent cook since he hadn't gained weight or died from food poisoning in this life and she smiled when he spooned a portion on his plate. Little Farrah was busy cutting her food into tiny portions so no piece of meat touched a vegetable and no veggie touched the cranberries. The laughter and conversation left Eric homesick for younger days. Those happy days when Hyde would share the table and Laurie would be preparing the ultimate dinner burn and yet this wholesome family dinner was nearly just as sweet.

Eric wanted to remember this meal. This night. When he went to bed this evening, he wanted to take this memory with him.

T7S

The minivan was packed full of leftovers and presents and two very sleepy children. Jackie was still saying her goodbyes to Fez and Laurie when Eric remembered the answering machine message he heard yesterday from Bob Pinciotti. _"Hello pumpkin! This is your old man, we just wanted to say thanks for the electric wheelchair….your mom really appreciates it. Call us! Love you!"_

Eric walked up behind her and acting in a husbandly way, put his hands on her shoulders and whispered, "I'm going to tell Bob Merry Christmas….I'll be right back."

Jackie smiled and kissed his cheek. "Say hi from me and the kids too."

Nothing about the Pinciotti house had changed. Eric always thought that when Bob planned on moving to Florida that some nice couple would move in the place and fill it full of kids, but this house looked unlived in. Untouched by time. Uncared for.

He knocked on the kitchen door and a light flickered on. "Who is it?"

"Bob? It's me, Eric Forman."

There was a shuffling noise and the door opened on squeaky hinges. "Yeah? How ya doing Eric? Jackie and the kids with you?"

"Nah….Jackie's talking to my sister." That actually felt weird to say in a sentence!

The years hadn't been kind to Bob Pinciotti. He weighed more on the heavy side, still wore velour jogging suits and his wig was getting all Raggedy Ann looking. He waved his hand towards the living room, "C'mon in….Midgie's watching TV."

_Midge was back with Bob?_ Did Donna know this and not tell him? Wait a minute….in the other Eric's life, the Pinciotti's were divorced. (Weren't they? Then what happened?) Eric walked through the doors into the old living room he was so familiar with. All the furnishings were the same, a little yellowed with age and the pictures were dusty, but it was just like stepping back in time.

Her voice was still soft. "Bob? Who is it?"

Bob moved around the front of the sofa and smiled gently at his wife. "Midge? You remember Eric? The Forman's boy?"

Cautiously. Slowly. Eric walked around the side of the sofa and sat down in the chair across from a sadly disfigured Midge Pinciotti. He looked at Bob for an answer. Bob cleared his throat and spoke to directly to Midge. "Yeah well, Midge….remember when you were on the beach working on your tan? And... and you didn't know these kids in a dune buggy were doing donuts in the sand. They ran over you twice and your leg got caught up in the undercarriage and well…." Bob turned to Eric, "You can see she came out…okay. I mean the doctors did everything they could…"

"I'm still pretty…right Bobbie?" Midge asked with a glazed expression.

Bob wiped a tear from his eye. "You're gorgeous baby." He said honestly. Eric could actually still see Midge's beauty through Bob's eyes. The plastic surgery didn't fix all the scars but made it easier for Midge to still see and speak. The prosthetic leg seemed real under the pantsuit. This was why Donna sent her mom an electric wheelchair! In this 1989 Christmas, Midge wasn't supposed to even be here was she? Donna should have said something…or would she have kept this to herself?

Eric didn't know anymore.

He stood up and gently touched Midge's hand. "Merry Christmas… ."

She slowly turned her head and smiled. "You too Eddie."

"Eric." He corrected.

Midge smiled, "Ernie. Tell your mother I liked her cookies. Bye bye."

Bob followed Eric into the kitchen. He got as far as the door and turned, "I'm sorry Bob." _I didn't know_!

Bob snuffled and wiped his nose with the back of his hand, "Its okay. All you kids are grown with your own families and stuff. It's just nice that Donna drops by once in a while."

"Yeah….about that….next time Donna drops by….tell her I'd like to come visit too."

Bob smiled. "Eric, she was here last week. I thought you knew."

Eric wanted to say that last week, Donna was in Tibet interviewing Tenzin Gyatso, the 14th Dalai Lama, after he received his Nobel Prize for Tibetan advocacy in and outside of Tibet. There was a collect phone call on his Chicago telephone bill to prove that. But in this dream world it wouldn't really matter would it?

Eric shook hands with Bob Pinciotti and felt like he was saying goodbye. "Have a great New Year."

"Righty-O Eric. You do the same."

T7S

Eric was sitting on the side of the bed while Jackie was helping Ben out of the tub. He could hear giggles and shushing of "...Harry's trying to sleep..." and splashing. In his 48 hours in this world, Eric decided that it wasn't so horrible. Getting used to seeing his parents and sister was a shocker. That Laurie married Fez seemed natural and little Farrah wasn't an Oompa Loompa at all – just a dark skinned younger Laurie.

The two little trolls were actually great kids and his mother adored them in a way that made Eric feel a bit jealous of his younger self. But the real bombshell was finding out that Jack and Pam Burkhart were his in-laws. What was that going to be like when this family got together? There was a sway on the mattress as someone climbed onto the bed and then strong fingers were squeezing the muscles of his shoulders and God that felt so good. A soft cheek touched his. "You've been quiet all evening….everything okay?"

He nodded. "Tis the season I guess. Little bit of melancholy for the old days."

Jackie pulled him backwards on the mattress and lay beside him so their heads were touching. "I don't miss the old days….they are in the past for a reason."

Eric turned his face and looked at those pretty eyes. She really was beautiful. "And that's...why do you think that?"

Jackie smiled, "Because we grew up. If we lived in the past, we wouldn't have all the wonderful things we have now."

Eric could only think about his penthouse and sweet office and the byline on his articles for the newspaper. That bottle of wine he drank all by himself on New Year's Eve. _Those were wonderful things too!_

Jackie continued talking. "….and then Laurie wouldn't have come back from Canada and we wouldn't have gotten this house."

Eric turned his head totally missing the beginning of that conversation. "So you're saying that we are happy?"

She pressed the back of her hand to his cheek, "Yes, and you are the best husband and father in the world." Jackie rolled to a sitting position. "I'm going to lock up. Say good night to the boys okay?"

Eric walked softly into Ben's room to see the little boy hiding under a blanket with a flashlight turned on. That was totally an Eric Forman thing to do. He carefully pulled back the makeshift tent and said, "May I come in?"

Ben regarded Eric with a curious expression. "You don't act like my daddy. Do you know when he's coming home?"

Eric perched his leg on the side of the bed, "What makes you say that?"

Ben aimed the flashlight at Eric's face. "You miss your part-ment more than me – I can tell cuz I'm almost five. You talk to Harry more than me."

Eric wasn't aware he was going to be interrogated by a preschooler and it was a bit intimidating. "Well Ben….I guess I'm going to need your help. What do I have to do to be more like your dad?"

Ben pressed a finger on his fat little bottom lip and sighed, "You need to laugh more. Daddy is always funny and laughs a lot."

Eric regarded the wise words and realized somewhere along the road, he lost his sense of humor. His head was always pre-writing an article or thinking about the next and humor took a back seat to everything else. "Tell you what Ben. How about tomorrow or sometime this weekend, we watch….Gilligan's Island together."

Ben whispered, "You said that one day I could see Star Wars."

Eric couldn't help it. He started laughing. This kid truly was a Forman through and through. "Kiddo, that's a promise. I can explain everything to you and we'll have a good time okay?"

Ben pulled the blanket off his head. "You never break promises right daddy?"

Eric ruffled the dark brown hair. "That's right Obi-Wan….we don't break promises…ever."

Eric wanted to remember this moment. This night. When he went to bed this evening, he wanted to take this memory of Star Wars and Ben with him when he woke.

. ¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

**A/N**:..._Author is saddened to learn that the "Professor" of Gilligan's Island past away this week. We will miss his coconut radio. R.I.P Russell Johnson_


	9. 09 – Time is On Your Side

**Chapter 09**– Time is On Your Side

T7S

Eric went to sleep thinking about the tragedies of Midge and Bob and woke up to a tangle of arms and legs and baby breath on his cheek. He opened one eye to see little Harry smiling at him who promptly poked him in the cheek. "Da." He said quietly.

Eric regarded the little boy and without waking Jackie, pulled Harry up on to his chest. "Dude, I think it might be time to start potty training you."

Harry smiled and pointed at a sleeping Jackie. "Mommy."

Eric brushed the hair away from Jackie's face and confirmed the little boy's statement. "Yep. That's your mom." Eric tickled the little tummy. "Harry. You are Harry."

He smiled and leaned forward to leave a wet sloppy kiss on Eric's cheek. "Oh-kay…thank you for that wonderful but gross present. Let's go make some coffee and Eggos."

Harry clapped his hands and motioned that he wanted to get off the bed. Eric held his pudgy little hand as Harry slid down to the floor. Jackie groaned and put the pillow over her head, "He's cutting a new tooth….I was up all night

Well, that explained the extra drool and why there was a baby in bed! "I'll make coffee."

Jackie reached out a hand and grabbed his wrist, "Make it strong."

T7S

Harry was sitting in the high chair gnawing on a frozen waffle while Eric spooned sugar into his coffee. The weatherman predicted snow and more of it. When was he supposed to go to work? He was a teacher…okay….what school? It was time to start snooping into this Eric's life.

A 1989 calendar on the wall reminded him that Christmas Eve was on Sunday and this was the day after and it was only Tuesday so if he was a teacher he'd probably go back to work the next Monday. There should be something….a lesson plan….homework to grade…he opened and closed drawers in the kitchen and moved on into the den until he found what must have been this Eric Forman's workspace.

There was a three-ring binder full of notes written in his own handwriting filled with class projects and schedules and upcoming parent teacher meetings – oh crap! The only parent he sorta knew was that Larry guy…..Minnie! This was something he'd have to really examine later in the week.

If he was still in this time zone!

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" A sleepy-eyed Jackie was framed in the doorway with a cup of hot coffee and pushing her bed hair out of her face. _Why did that seem so sexy?_ Hell, because it was! He was a man dammit, and she was gorgeous. He nearly tripped over his tongue.

"I…I…forgot to check my lesson plans." He hoped that was a true statement.

Jackie smiled and walked over to the bookcase behind him. She pulled out a pile of Grade 3 Composition Books filled with notes. "I think you are introducing the little kiddies to _James and the Giant Peach_ and continuing the Primary Mathematics 1A or so you said at dinner last week. Eric, I thought we agreed not to talk about work during the Christmas holiday."

Eric managed to look sheepish and joked feebly, "You know me….and my students."

Jackie smiled and squeezed his hand, "Yes I do and I do. Let's get breakfast going okay?"

Eric lost the chance he had to find out more about how he earned a living and did Jackie say she worked at the mall? That was true to form! He smiled and took her hand, pirouetting the brunette through the door and into the kitchen.

T7S

The day passed quickly. Eric was on the phone talking with his mother on the pretense that he needed some addresses for thank you cards when in reality, he just wanted to hear his mom's laugh. He missed her more than he thought was possible and if he only had just this last day…. he wanted to tell Kitty Forman that she was the best mother in the world.

While Jackie took little Harry to the grocery store, Eric called his office in Chicago to find out there was no, and never had been an Eric Forman employed there. It was a bit daunting to find his successes in journalism were never realized in this little piece of life. He wandered around the house looking at more pictures hoping to see him in something he recognized.

There was a tug on his shirt-tail. "Daddy….this makes you laugh."

Eric looked down to see Ben holding an armful of videocassettes. Eric knelt down, "What are these buddy?"

Ben smiled, "It's us."

Eric picked a cassette out of the pile and it had a handwritten title, "Ben's Third Birthday." Eric could feel his heart thumping – maybe there was something in there! The next movie was "Wedding Day – The Forman's." Well, that would hopefully explain a lot!

"C'mon Ben, let's watch movies!"

T7S

It turned out that _this_ Eric Forman was one hell of a romantic guy! Where did he learn to Cha-Cha? Was Jackie Burkhart always that gorgeous and he just failed to acknowledge it? (Probably) The "…you may kiss the bride…" kiss was at least three minutes long and according to Eric's videoed face, it was a good one. Kelso, apparently the best man, was giving him two thumbs up and grinning.

Red was dancing a two-step with his mother which made Ben laugh. Brooke was drunk and leaning heavily on Hyde (Hyde was there?) who looked just as natural at a wedding reception as he did in the Forman basement.

Leo was dancing with one of Kelso's sisters, obviously the slutty one and Fez was trying to dip a cup in the chocolate fountain. Whoever was holding the camera gave a microphone to Pam Macy and she slurred, "I knew Jackie….Jackie got married? Where the hell was I?"

The mike was passed to Kitty who stopped and smiled, checked her lipstick and looked back at the camera. "Hello you two lovebirds! This was such a romantic wedding and if I have to lose my baby boy….well, there better be a couple of grandchildren to make up for it! Ahahahaha….Red…here, talk to the camera."

In the background, Eric could hear his dad, "I'm not talking to some damn camera." Suddenly, there was his dad's face with his little bits of hair and he was smiling. "Okay son I only have four words for you to have a perfect marriage. Don't. Be. A. Dumbass."

Off camera, Red groaned, "Are you happy now? It's an open bar and I need another drink."

Ben pointed excitedly at the fountain as Eric watched an open-mouthed Fez stick his entire head under the cascading chocolate. Ben laughed, "Ooompa Loompa!"

Eric chucked and felt a little bit of….what was this? Pride? Pride that Benjamin Forman knew what an Ooompa Loompa was and that was the perfect name for a chocolate covered Fez!

T7S

By the time Jackie returned from shopping, Eric learned a lot about the man he could have been. He did indeed help Jack Burkhart with the Habitat for Humanity building project but often suffered a banged up thumb or two! He also got frequent speeding tickets in his 280Z but this Eric did smile more.

He was loved by everyone and that included his sister who popped into a video after the wedding one with a four-year old in tow. Little doppelgänger Laurie was adorable and she loved her uncle Eric. Fortunately there were no birthing videos, just some more tapes of Ben's major accomplishments: first tooth, sitting up by himself, first steps…saying dada and all the while, Eric smiled.

"Oh! You're watching home movies!" Jackie exclaimed. "Did you see the one of your surprise birthday?"

Eric frowned, "Uh…no? I only watched the ones Ben gave me."

Jackie patted his cheek, "Well….maybe because it's rated "R" if you know what I mean….I'll get it for you later."

She went back into the kitchen leaving Eric to ponder what would be rated "R" in the Point Place version of Eric Forman's life.

Must be pretty damn good if it was made into a video!

T7S

Eric spent the next day with Harry while Ben was visiting the pediatrician for his regularly scheduled appoints and immunizations. At first, Eric protested spending the morning with a baby (clearly he was unqualified) but Jackie assured him he was a great dad and there was nothing he couldn't handle.

Well it was true….at least until little Harry found and ate two orange crayons. _That was not going to be pretty coming out!_ Harry was half walking-crawling and that kid could get around fast! Eric spent a lot of time playing hide-and-seek because the kid wouldn't stay in one place. Promises of cookies didn't seem to work – Harry Forman loved to play and when Eric bit the bullet and started acting like a kid himself….things just got better from there.

That's how Jackie found them. Both males were sitting on the kitchen floor banging on upturned pots with wooden spoons to the tune of….was that..Devo's _Whip It?_ She giggled softly and watched as the two faces, so much alike was wailing away like rock stars.

T7S

The week seemed to fly by and suddenly it was Friday night and Eric was up to his elbows in bubbles giving Harry his bath. Jackie was helping Ben read "The Pokey Little Puppy" while he was snuggled in his pajamas when she heard a soft baritone voice singing Chicago's "_You're my Inspiration_".

_Baby, you're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration_

Jackie leaned against Ben's doorway and watched Eric rocking their son to sleep. How many husbands were this sweet? When he discovered he'd been caught singing, Eric pressed a finger to his lips and pointed to the sleeping baby. Wordlessly, Jackie crossed the carpeted floor and kissed the side of his mouth. She pressed her lips to his ear and whispered," I love you too."

He still felt the press of cheek against his and wondered why it felt so real. So natural. It was true, they got along famously and in this moment, it did feel like he had known her forever and not just when she was younger or in this short crazy episode of his life. He actually liked be a dad and wondered if Red Forman ever had feelings like this. He was a part of a family and that was something he had always envisioned for himself. A family he had been working his ass off to afford when or if Donna decided to marry him.

Yet, this little family was his. In the here and now, they were his.

If he woke up here tomorrow, he would be a better husband.

T7S

Saturday began with the sun shining into the bedroom. Eric was spooned against the warm familiar body he'd become accustomed to over the last few days. As he fell asleep the night before, he had resigned himself that he would never go back to the Chicago penthouse and strangely enough, it didn't really bother him! The sounds of little green-eyed munchkins were filtering through the walls.

Eric kissed Jackie's cheek and laughed, "I know. Coffee…and lots of it!"

Eric had a feeling this was going to be a great Saturday!

. ¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*


	10. 10 – Guy Time Confessional

**Author Note:**_ ...Author would like to thank all of you who stopped by to review - very welcome on this snowy morning in the South :)_

* * *

**Chapter 10** – Guy Time Confessional

T7S

Someone was leaning heavily on the car horn and perplexed, Eric looked out the window to see who the fool was. "Jackie….who drives that silver car?"

She walked up behind him to look out at the drive, "Silly….that's your ride to the fishing shack…remember? You guys all get together in the winter and go fishing and do some bonding or something….I forget what Brooke calls it. Eric! You're not even dressed!"

Eric was drawing a blank until he remembered Christmas Eve:….Fez had dropped the boys off after the Santa visit and Fez whispered, "_Don't forget this weekend….the fishing shack!" _That was this weekend? He didn't fish! That was something his dad did…or used to do.

Panicked, he turned around, "Help me get ready?"

Jackie smiled," Your overalls are on the bed and there's a spare pair of dry socks in the duffel." She turned up a cheek for a kiss. Eric looked over at Ben who was playing on the floor. "Kiss her daddy!"

Eric dropped a chaste kiss on Jackie's cheek but when her arm snaked around his neck for a sweet hot kiss, any thoughts of a fishing shack disappeared. His arm went around her waist and she whispered, "Say it."

"You're hot." He whispered back.

She smiled against his mouth. "Sorry….wrong again." Withdrawing from his embrace, she pointed towards the bedroom, "Don't make Fez wait too long…it's cold out there."

Eric looked at Ben to determine what he did wrong, but the little boy shrugged his shoulders and went back to playing with his Batmobile.

T7S

The Tempo backed out the driveway with a shout from Jackie about not forgetting the New Year's Eve party the next day. Fez grinned, "You lucky sonuvabitch – partying with Pam and Jack. I'm so jealous."

Eric frowned, "Is this a family thing?"

Fez laughed, "No….just since Jack got out of prison…oh….three years ago! That celebration is THE most popular party in Point Place! You have to get me and Laurie invited!"

Eric did not have a clue about what to expect. He still hadn't met Jack or Pam and tomorrow would be a mystery….wait a sec…._tomorrow_ was New Years Eve again! There was still too much to learn while he was here. "Sure buddy, I'll get you invited."

Fez almost giggled with glee, "Oh goody! I'm going as Zorro! What are you going to be this time?"

It was a costume party? Oh Crap. "I….I don't know. I haven't decided."

Fez shook his head, "Yeah…I think that dressing as Luke Skywalker has just worn itself out. You should go as…I know! A Ghostbuster! You'll be Dan Ackroyd….Dr. Raymond Stantz…..and oh! Yes! I can be Peter Venkman, the ladies man. Oh Eric, this is wonderful! "

Eric hadn't been to the movies in a long long time so he was clueless about what a Ghostbuster was, but he was sure that Fez would help him with the costuming. A New Year's Eve party with his fictional wife – what a concept!

T7S

Fez pulled into a snow covered parking loot and took a cooler out of the back of the trunk. Eric was curious, "Dude, I don't even have a fishing license or a pole for that matter."

Fez only laughed and trudged through the snow, indicating Eric should follow. Eric shouted, "Are you sure this is something we do all the time?"

That only made Fez laugh louder, "Eric….you are a silly guy…ayiiii...hurry up because it's freezing."

The door to the fishing shack looked eerily like the one his dad used to use to go ice fishing. _Oh boy, this was going to be such a freaking good time._ Eric could feel the sarcasm oozing out and tried to stop it because this might be the only other time he'd ever get time to spend with his supposed brother-in-law.

"DUDE!" You made it!" A thirty-something pudgier Michael Kelso lunged at Eric for a monkey hug! "I got beer and the good stuff!"

Eric was staggered. "Kelso? Oh-my-god! I haven't seen you in ages!" The years had been good to his older friend. A couple lines around the eyes and a definite receding hair line but he looked good!

"Man…did you hit your head or something? You saw me last week!" Kelso exclaimed.

Fez laughed and set the cooler on the floor and opened the lid. "I brought the beer and the fish."

Eric didn't know what to say. He was in a shack with his two buddies and it was like the years had slipped away. "Hey….we got…lots of…beer!"

Kelso sat on a worn wooden bench and held up a scrunched brown paper bag and waved it in the air. "Compliments of our friend Hyde!" He grinned. "This time he sent his private plane."

Fez pulled some rolling papers out of his jacket pocket "Let the party begin."

Eric fell down onto a stool. He was stymied. What was going on and where was Hyde?

Kelso popped open a beer and passed it over the ice hole. "Eric…hey dude, you need to relax. We got the fish in the ice chest this time so Jackie won't' get suspicious."

Fez laughed, "Yeah, I guess she figured out that we didn't really catch _tuna_ so that was a dumb idea and the last time I send your sister to the grocery store!"

T7S

The tiny little *circle* had been reborn. Eric couldn't remember the last time he _inhaled_ with his friends. This little escape from the craziness that was this life, this week, was a welcome respite. Eric leaned back against the shack walls and let the mellow feeling wash over him. It was exactly what he needed at that time.

They had smoked two more joints and dropped the supermarket fish in the water to keep them icy cold. Fez pulled out three Hershey Bars and passed them around. "I'm not such a candy hog these days….have to be a good example to my little Farrah…plus I don't want to pay for braces."

Eric decided that this would be the perfect time to get some of the answers he needed. He feigned that he was more stoned that he actually was and looked at Kelso with a mournful expression. "Dude."

Kelso looked at his friend."Dude?"

Eric scrubbed his face. "Man, I've been having these _weird_ dreams….I can't tell Jackie cuz she wouldn't understand. I can talk to you guys…right?"

Fez leaned so far forward he almost fell in the ice hole. "Tell us Eric. We need to help you."

Kelso nodded ambitiously, "C'mon man, I need something to take my mind of shit."

Eric tried to look contrite but his friends were eager for him to speak so he began. "I think I have another life. I think I live in Chicago and I work for a Chicago newspaper and I live with Donna."

Kelso's mouth fell open. "You have a secret life?"

Fez was shocked, "How is this possible?

Eric could see this was not going as he expected so he held up a hand and said, "Wait a minute. It's not a secret…it's a _dream_ guys….a dream. I just can't remember anything of this life before Christmas. I need you guys to tell me what happened."

Kelso slapped his thighs. "I knew it. You were abducted by aliens." He looked at the roof of the shack for confirmation of his brilliant deduction.

Fez frowned. "I was an _illegal_ alien but now I'm not now so….I don't think he was kidnapped."

Kelso looked at Fez, "No you tool…by a UFO….a flying saucer came down and took Eric to outer space – you know, they take over our bodies and….."

"Guys no! There was no alien and no other dimensions…." Eric knew that was what Kelso was thinking and it was confirmed by the open mouth speechless Michael Kelso's expression. "Think guys. What could have happened?"

Fez bit off a piece of his Hershey bar. "In this _other_ life….are we in it?"

Eric paused to think. He didn't really stay in touch with his older friends, "Um…you could be..but no…not in that 1989."

Kelso's brows were furrowed. "Astronauts man. You were kidnapped by NASA and put in some mind control project and….hey…wait a minute…we're not in your other life? What kind of life is that any ways?"

Fez nodded, "True. Eric…tell me…what did you do at your newspaper?"

"I was...am a copy editor."

Kelso pointed an accusing finger, "See! You were _copying_ being an _editor_! That wasn't really you. It's mind control."

Fez dismissed the indictment and continued his questioning, "So….you say you live with Donna. _Our_ Donna who lives in New York, London, Chicago and San Francisco? That Donna?"

Kelso had a proud moment. "Yeah, she sent me a set of monkey paws from China…did I show you guys? They are really cool."

Eric frowned. Donna really did go big time. So when he broke into _her_ apartment in Chicago, it was just one of many others. Wait a minute, what did Kelso say about Hyde and a private plane? There was so much he still didn't know.

Fez looked at Eric over steepled fingers, "So in this other 1989 you talk about….you are NOT married?"

Eric shook his head no.

Fez sighed, "So then I'm assuming you don't have a family….how do you spend your free time?"

Kelso lifted a brow – this was an interesting question. "Yeah, what did you do for fun?"

Eric was taken aback. This was a legitimate question with no real good answer. When was the last time he had fun? "I went to a couple of film premieres….I visit the library – for research of course….god, I WAS boring. But let me tell you, I was really good at my job. I was popular and had my own assistant and made a ton of money."

Fez shook his head sadly. "Money can buy friends – not make them. Sounds like you were lonely. Why didn't you call us?"

Kelso spoke up, "If you were swimming in money, you could have taken a vacation like we did last year at the lake. Hey Fez, remember when Ben threw up on the picnic table? I thought Brooke was gonna pass out."

Fez laughed, "Made Farrah sick. Laurie was in the splash zone." Kelso giggled, "Damn that _was_ funny. Seriously Eric, you don't remember?"

He shook his head with regret – yeah, it would be funny to see Laurie get barfed on and the commotion that would inevitably ensue….he just didn't remember it. Fez had a *aha* moment. "You know what else you forgot?"

Eric shrugged – this felt like he was being on a celebrity roast. "What did I forget?"

Fez sniggered. "There was this time last year when you were gonna take a shower but stepped on a fork and it jammed in your big toe." Kelso began chuckling also and continued the story. "Yeah, your kitchen sink broke so Jackie was washing dishes in the bathtub and you forgot! You were hopping around with a fork sticking out of your toe! Even I haven't done that one!"

Fez laughed, "Your mom tried not to laugh, but she drove you to the hospital and you cried like a little baby after the tetanus shot."

Eric could only imagine that walking around with a fork in his foot that would thoroughly entertain these nuts. "But seriously, why was my sink broke?"

Kelso sobered up a bit, "Dude…you bought a fixer-upper and I'm putting an emphasis on _fixer_."

Chewing on another piece of Hershey's, Fez swallowed and added, "Yeah, Ben's room had a hole in roof for like six months."

Eric was aghast that his little family, albeit pretend family, had to live with a bad roof and poor kitchen plumbing. Surely his dad helped out….wouldn't he?

Kelso continued to laugh, "Yeah and Red said that learning to fix your own shit would make you a better home owner."

"As if….." Fez continued to laugh. He rolled up one more last joint, lit it and inhaled before passing it to Eric. Pinched fingers took the weed from his brother-in-law and Eric took a big hit. _He had to! _A school teacher's salary and he couldn't afford to hire a plumber? What kind of husband and father was he? Jackie washing dishes in the bathroom? Damn, she must really love his poor ass.

She didn't deserve to live like that and the boys shouldn't grow up needing the basics. Surely there was a job that paid more than a school teacher! That was something that needed to be investigated.

Eric had one more question.

"Guys?" He said on the exhale, "Humor me. What happened to Hyde?"

. ¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

**A/N**: …._yeah, I did it, but this chapter is really huge and I had to split it somewhere!_


	11. 11 – Time Revolves

**Author Note:**_...so... you came back to find out what happened to Hyde...right? I know! And you came back to find out about the fish.. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_

* * *

**Chapter 11** – Time Revolves

T7S

_Eric had one more question._

"_Guys?" He said on the exhale, "Humor me. What happened to Hyde?"_

T7S

Kelso looked at Fez, "He must have hit his head or something. Dude, how can you not remember this?"

Eric shrugged. "I don't know."

Kelso popped the top of a beer can and settled back on his bench. "Around the time you and Donna were at college, W.B. starting getting sick. Nobody knew what was wrong with him. Sometimes he'd be great and then there was weeks when he couldn't get out of bed. A butt load of doctors gave him tests but they didn't know what was wrong."

Fez corroborated Kelso's story and continued. "It was sad, W.B. was always tired and the doctors thought he might have an illness or maybe a stroke (Fez is laughing at the word *stroke*) but they weren't sure. Angie called in a specialist from California and he was diagnosed with something called Lou Reed Syndrome."

Eric frowned. "What the hell is that?"

Kelso rolled his eyes. "It's named after that baseball player." He glared at Fez who was happily playing "_Let's Go Out to The Ballgame_" in his head. "Eric, its called _Lou Gehrig Disease. _ Angie explained it that her dad couldn't swallow real good and he was losing muscle control in his hands and feet. She had to hire a nurse to help him get dressed and you know… personal stuff like that." Kelso paused to almost boast. "I have Brooke to do that for me."

Eric wanted to know more, "Carry on man."

Kelso rubbed his hands together, "Okay, so while W.B. was getting weaker,and this didn't happen over night...he told Angie and Hyde they needed to run his company. The specialist said W.B. would do better in a warmer climate so the whole business was moved to Los Angeles. Hyde and Angie are seriously famous dude – it's AWESOME!"

"How can having a dad with Lou Gehrig's be awesome Kelso? Really."

Kelso sobered a bit, "Well, not for W.B. I mean, but Angie and her brother are making music videos. You know that one with Michael Jackson that came out last year? If you look in the background, you'll see Hyde's hair! They couldn't cut it out so _our_ buddy is in a music video."

Fez held up a finger, "Don't forget the one with Whitney Houston – they did that one too! Awwww…..Whitney…you are so lovely…" Fez crooned. "...and Bon Jovi...I love their hair..."

"But what happened to W.B." Eric still wanted to know.

Stretching his arms and folding them behind his head, Kelso shrugged. "He must be hanging in here. I know he's got an oxygen tank hooked to his wheelchair. Hyde says that he can still hear and taste and see really good….he just is…like…_paralyzed_…by his own body."

Eric made a mental note to call Steven Hyde and make contact with his old friend. It was ridiculous how out of touch he was with all his old buddies. Fez was right. _Money can buy friends – not make them. Sounds like you were lonely_. Well, that was going to end right there. He needed his friends and he needed contact with his parents and his kids. And Jackie.

_His kids_. Were they really his kids? Was this some fantasy that would never be realized? _And Jackie_. He needed her too in ways he didn't understand. In his other life, he didn't feel this…grounded….for lack of a better word. Having her at the house or doing domestic shit while he played with the kids – that was real. This was life. What he had in Chicago must have been the dream and he was suffering from a bad case of amnesia right now.

"Guys. I need to go home."

T7S

Ben was helping Jackie make a snow fort. Although it was late afternoon, the sun was still shining and it wasn't the bitter cold it had been earlier in the week. The fort was pathetic looking to the odd pedestrian, but for Benjamin Forman, it was the most brilliant piece of architecture in the world.

The silver Tempo pulled into the driveway and Eric nearly stumbled in his haste to get out of the car. He thanked Fez for the ride and the foreigner, who was now his brother-in-law, flung dirty gray snow as he reversed out of the drive. "Later Eric!"

Eric watched the Tempo leave and turned towards the walkway. _Maybe he would try his hand at making this new little family of his dinner tonight._ However, all thoughts fled his mind as an icy cold blast of snow smacked him right on the cheek. The flung snowball, was followed by some uproarious giggling and shushing from somewhere in the front yard.

Ben looked at his mom who was holding a finger to her lips, "Quiet." She said softly.

Ben nodded and wadded up another snowball in his mittened hands. Suddenly, both snow-ballers where hauled to their feet with an, "I gotcha!"

Jackie squealed with laughter and Ben was tucked under a strong arm and carried over and deposited into a fresh pile of snow. "So who was the wise guy that threw the first snowball?" Eric pretended to be annoyed.

Jackie pointed at Ben who pointed at his mother and they both laughed. Eric put his hands on his hips, "That's what I thought!" He scooped up a handful of snow and held it above Jackie's head. "Oh no! No. No. No!" She was half giggling and half begging, but that didn't stop the small bit of snow from being dropped down the back of her jacket.

Ben's eyes were huge as he watched his mom and dad play in the snow and laughing with pleasure. It must have been fun so he lobbed two snowballs at his parents. Jackie was sputtering and wiping her blouse. "Ben! I'm one of the good guys!" She complained good-naturedly.

Eric pulled Jackie to her feet and helped her brush off the remnant snow. Just one look into those huge luminous eyes and he felt a pitch in his stomach - she was so pretty and why oh why did he ever take her for granted? Jackie looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye, "Fishing was good?"

He smiled softly, "Not as good as being here with you and the boys."

That earned him a huge smile and a welcome home kiss. "I'm going to change clothes. Bring Ben in after you dig him out of that hole?"

Eric nodded and dived headlong into the same pile of snow to wrap his arms around the giggling four year old. "So, you think its baseball season or something young man?"

The little boy was squirming and squealing and trying to run, but Eric was holding the back of his jacket so those little legs were pumping in earnest but going nowhere. He wrapped his arms around the small boy in a hug and said, "Ben, you are going to be so cool when you grow up."

Ben stopped trying to get away and turned over to straddle Eric's chest. "I'm cool? What's that?"

Eric re-zipped part of the insulated jacket. "You are smart. You have a great sense of humor and you just know things. You are going to have a lot of girlfriends."

"Eww….girls…." Ben stuck out his tongue.

Eric laughed, "You say that now…."

Ben leaned down until his was nose to nose with Eric. Those bright green eyes were looking intently and then a pudgy finger was touching his face. "Dad."

"What is it Ben?"

The four-year old smiled. "You came home daddy."

T7S

The baths were done and the kids were tucked in for the night and Jackie was sitting in front of the fireplace wearing her flannel pajamas. Two hot cups Suisse Mocha were sitting on the coffee table. Jackie smiled when Eric entered wearing some much worn sweat pants and a soft tee shirt.

"How is it that you three men went fishing and I get a _grouper_ from Piggly Wiggly?" Jackie teased.

Eric flopped down on the couch beside her. "Fez. It was his idea…we really just sat around and smoked a bit."

Jackie scooted on the sofa until she was under his arm and against his ribs, "I know. Did you think you could hide something like that from us girls?"

Eric was aghast. "You knew this whole time?"

She laughed, "Brooke knows….Laurie….we all know you guys need to blow off some steam and that Steven sends you _special_ packages once in a while….it's okay to have fun."

He gave her a hug and was rewarded with the scent of vanilla and lavender. "The guys told me about W.B. I don't think I ever really understood what happened."

Jackie tried to shrug it off. "He became such a private person…he didn't want anyone to know he was getting sick and when Angie and Steven started the business in a big way…well, he was proud. They don't expect him to last to the end of this year, but they said that last year, so you know….we need to save up for a flight. Angie and Steven…they are our friends and they'll need us there – especially your parents."

Again, this was something Donna would have never considered. Unless of course there was a story in it! Eric dropped a kiss on her nose. "You are the best."

She turned her face up for a kiss. "Of course! " She smiled and whispered, "Say it."

Eric squeezed her hands, "You are perfect."

She smiled. "Sorry….wrong again." Pushing off of the cushions, Jackie took her cup into the kitchen leaving Eric to wonder what he said wrong for the second time.

T7S

Eric folded his pillow in half and rolled on his side to look at Jackie. She pretended to be asleep but he could tell by her uneven breathing that it was a ruse. Whatever he said apparently wasn't what she wanted to hear. He needed to make this right.

"Hey faker." He whispered.

She turned her head to the side and sighed. "What."

Eric reached out and touched the satiny skin on her cheek. "Tell me again why we got married."

Jackie rolled on her side and poked him in the chest. "Because we are soul mates. You were the one that told me the story. And I believed you."

This was definitely something Eric didn't remember. "Tell me again? I mean from a girl's perspective….like if Farrah asked you."

Jackie smiled softly and rose up on an elbow. "You told me about Plato and basically his version about how people used to have four arms and four legs and one head. Yeah, I was confused about that too. You said that the men were children of the sun and the girls were children of the earth and then Zeus decided to split the humans in half as punishment for having great strength."

Eric was impressed. "You really listened to me?"

Jackie nodded in the dim light. "I _always_ listen to you. Anyways, Apollo sewed the people back up land said that when the two halves found each other again, there would be an unspoken understanding of one another and they would feel unified and would know great joy. Thus…soul mates."

Eric moved a lock of curly brunette hair back over her shoulder, "Soul mates." It felt good on his tongue when he said it. She rolled over next to him and put his arm around her waist. "Anyways, even if you made it up, I still believe it."

Eric was still smiling over the revelation:… _"I always listen to you" _She loved this version of Eric Forman – the world's luckiest guy. "Can I kiss you?"

Jackie rolled back, "Do you have to ask?"

He smiled, "Just want to make sure."

Her hands framed his face, "Eric, we are a family and this is what love is. Get used to it." And she punctuated the statement by a kiss so hot that his ears burned and left no doubt that this was real. Really really real.

He whispered, "I love you."

Jackie smiled then. The most brilliant smile he had even seen. "You said it." She whispered.

He frowned. "I did?"

Jackie threw her head back and laughed. "Yes! You did and I didn't have to ask. See babe? That wasn't so hard was it?"

Eric held her slim form and laughed, "No…it was easy and I'm sorry if I didn't say it often enough."

She kissed his nose, "I forgive you. I know Donna hurt you all those years ago, but you should know me well enough that I will always love you."

Eric closed his eyes as those words touched his heart. Donna had always hurt him in some way despite his love for her. But this Jackie – his wife – she loved him and forgave him.

Soul mates.

What a lovely sentiment.

. ¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*


	12. 12 – Other Times

**Author Notes: ..**_.loved LOVED loved that ya'll enjoyed the last chapter - the end is near and I'm hoping you'll keep those dates in order!_

* * *

**Chapter 12** – Other Times

T7S

New Years Eve Day, 1989

T7S

Sunday morning dawned bright and glorious. The windows were awash with brilliant sunlight and with closed eyes, Eric was thankful that he still woke up in his and Jackie's bedroom. As long as he treated his past like a memory loss or amnesia, life was going to be good. A soft pair of thighs were tucked behind his and those fat vanilla candles were the new scent of home.

Eric was _finally_ home.

A tiny pair of fingers pried open his right eye. "Hi daddy!" was the greeting.

Eric reached over and lifted Ben onto the bed. "Hi yourself, you munchkin. What are you doing up so early?" he said softly.

Ben looked at his sleeping mother and whispered, "I missed you. Can we watch cartoons?"

Eric smiled and set the boy on the floor. "Let's go see if we can find a good Scooby Doo or…."

"…Thomas the Tank Engine!" Ben murmured excitedly.

"Oh-kay…don't know that one, but let's go see what's on."

Eric took the small hand that tugged his larger one and the pair ventured to the living room. Ben found the remote control and turned on the television and smiled at his dad. This must have been a proud moment for the boy so Eric nodded and smiled while the preschooler climbed onto the sofa to sit next to his dad.

Scooby Doo was just as predictable and silly as when he was younger and it was great to watch the cartoon through a child's eye. During the commercial, Eric quickly made some coffee and a cup of orange juice and hurried back for the remainder of the show. It was not much longer that Harry started calling for "Da" and Jackie hollered, "I got this." Eric sat back and enjoyed the cartoon while Ben edged closer to his side.

"Eric, watch this." Jackie said softly from the hallway door. Eric looked up to see a pajama clad Harry standing and lightly holding Jackie's hands. "Go Harry. Walk to daddy."

It was a precarious stumble, almost fall, recover of balance but little Harry Forman took six unguided steps and walked to his father. His wobbly little legs wanted to collapse, but Eric grabbed him up and gave him a whisker belly. "I'm so proud of you!" Eric exclaimed.

Jackie was smiling and Ben was clapping. "Yay! No more strollers!"

Jackie tousled the little brown head, "Don't say that yet honey, he's still got to practice before we can toss that stroller."

Eric was still in disbelief that his little boy was walking his first steps alone and they were to him! That smiling drooling face with three pearl white teeth was shining for Eric Forman. This was a moment he would never experience again in his life.

Jackie grinned and gave Ben a hug and kissed Harry's face. "We'll have to have him do that again so we can tape it."

"Yeah! Like me! I'm the big brother!"

"Yes you are honey. Come help mom in the kitchen okay?"

He caught Jackie's eye before she left the living room and - damn, she was beautiful. . She winked and took Ben into the kitchen while Eric just marveled about his new life. This marriage of theirs sustained him with an a certainty that made him feel like he could do anything - be anything and it was just so new and fresh that he could only marvel at it.

These were feelings he wanted his kids to grow up with – a stable home and loving parents.

T7S

Much of the morning was spent tidying the house, preparing appetizers for the evening festivities (…_you __really__ want to eat what my mom is making? Seriously?...)_ and entertaining the kids. The latter chore fell to Eric with no complaints.

The children and their father were busy making snow angels while Jackie made barbecued meatballs in the crock pot. While the male Forman's were chasing each other around the front yard and laughing, Jackie smiled and sliced the crust off the finger sandwiches. By the time her happy but exhausted family tumbled into the kitchen she declared. "Change your clothes boys….you're taking me to lunch."

The small cafe was in no way comparable to anything in Chicago, but it was kid friendly and Eric could appreciate that. While Harry slathered over a chicken nugget, Ben was busy coloring a paper place mat with his green crayon.

Eric was drinking some coffee and through the steam of his mug he was just taken aback at how lovely Jackie was on an ordinary day. This was no dress up event – it was simply a family having lunch and she was stunning.

"Eric! You're staring!"

He blinked. "I'm sorry. I just forget how pretty you are." He replied honestly.

Jackie's cheeks turned pink. "Well….thank you but don't stare – that creeps me out."

He grinned, "Duly noted. So….what are we going as tonight?"

Jackie smiled, "Cleopatra and Marc Anthony."

Eric frowned, "That's just a guy in sandals and a dress."

Jackie sipped on her iced tea. "No, it's like Luke Skywalker in sandals." She laughed, " Marc Anthony gets to wear a crown AND a sword."

Ben chirped up. "It aint a light saber, is it dad!"

Eric grinned, "No son, it's _not_ a light saber."

Jackie ruffled Ben's hair, "Nope. Because light sabers don't exist, but swords do and Daddy is going as Marc Anthony." She glared at Eric, "I already got the costumes."

Ben giggled, "Mom's got the mad face on. Kiss her daddy!"

Eric leaned across the table and kissed those ruby lips. "My pleasure!."

T7S

"Mommy! Betsy's here!" a child's voice hollered up from the living room. Jackie wiped her hands on a dishcloth. "Okay sweetie. When she knocks on the door, let her in. But ONLY because you know who she is okay?"

"Okay!" Ben said excitedly.

The young teen with bright brown eyes walked into the kitchen. "Hi Aunt Jackie!" She allowed herself to be hugged. "You look so much like your mother! Here, sit. Sit."

With long legs, like a colt, Betsy sat down at the kitchen table and looked at the long list Jackie placed before her. "No candy whatsoever, even if he begs. Bedtime is 9:00 and Harry is cutting a tooth so the Orajel is in the medicine cabinet. Oh, and Laurie and Fez are going to drop Farrah off so you'll get double pay for her."

Betsy smiled and tucked a lock of chestnut colored hair behind her ear. "Farrah is easy. Can I watch cable?"

Jackie nodded, "After the kids go to sleep. I don't want Benjamin walking in on something that I have to explain later okay?"

The younger girl blushed, "Okay.

T7S

Getting dressed for the party took much longer than it should have. Marc Anthony thought Cleo was too sexy to leave the bedroom. Shushes and giggles finally gave way to Jackie adjusting her wig while Eric was happily waving his sword. "That was a good idea you had there." He winked.

"You sonovabitch!" was the greeting when the couple walked in the living room. Fez was dressed up as Peter Venkman from the Ghostbusters and Laurie was wearing a lab coat ala Dr. Raymond Stantz. "Yeah, thanks little brother, I get to go as a man while Jackie….wow…Jackie...that dress is great."

"Thanks Laurie, is Farrah here? I have that Polly Pocket's toy she wanted."

Fez stood there with his hands on his hips tapping his shoe. "You just had to go as Luke Skywalker AGAIN!"

Eric chuckled, "No, I'm an _Egyptian_ – see that sandals?"

Fez shook his head sadly, "You are in a dress with a cape AND you have a light saber – same difference."

Eric draped his arm over Fez's shoulders, "Dude, not even close, plus Jackie thinks this makes me sexy so….."

Fez's brows lifted, "Ooohh…that is good! I must borrow that for Laurie. She does not make a good Ghostbuster."

Jackie and Laurie came out of the kitchen and the younger Forman announced, "I called the taxi and they'll be here in about ten minutes."

Eric smiled, "I'm gonna say goodnight to the boys."

T7S

Ben was struggling to keep his eyes open. "I'm not tired daddy….I'm just resting my eyes so Harry can see 1990 too."

Eric kissed the soft satiny cheek and smelled Mr. Bubbles. "Love ya kiddo. It's okay to fall asleep. I'll make sure that me and mom come wake you up so you can see the New Year. I promise."

"You never break promises right daddy?"

Eric ruffled the dark brown hair. "That's right Obi-Wan….we don't break promises…ever." He watched Ben yawn twice and then quietly left the room to check on Harry.

The little toddler was busy hugging his teddy bear while his lips were making sucking motions. A little bit of baby drool wetted the sheet beneath his head but he was sleeping and at that moment, Eric felt a bit like his mother…._ where's my camera! _

Jackie put her hands on his bicep and whispered, "The taxi's here."

T7S

Jack and Pam certainly knew how to throw a party! Jackie's appetizers were whisked away to the kitchen while Jack Burkhart was busy introducing his "Kitten" to several members of the city council. Pam was hugging Eric's arm to her breast as she paraded him around her friends from L.O.P.P.

The whole thing felt familiar and freakishly weird at the same time and as soon as he could, Eric sought out his wife and sister. Fez was busying "examining" several buxom women for Ghostbusters' symptoms while Laurie was sampling every alcohol at the open bar.

It was turning out to be a wonderful party. Eric was having a great time and couldn't ever remember dancing this much and falling in love at the same time. Jackie was never far from reach and seemed to know what he was thinking before his spoke. A few minutes before the official countdown, she suggested they go outside and watch the fireworks.

Eric snagged a bottle of wine while Jackie grabbed some coats and they settled on the bench in the backyard. The sky was beautiful and huddled under a pair of coats; it seemed more romantic that it looked. Jackie points towards the North sky. "Eric…look!"

An unusually bright star was shining above him in the cold black sky. _Not again!_ Frantic and afraid to alarm Jackie, he took a deep breath and suggested they go back inside. "No sweetie….let's make a wish."

Eric sighed…. this was his defining night. If anything was going to happen – this was it. He murmured with Jackie, "Star light, star bright…. the first star I see tonight…I wish I may…I wish I might….have this wish I wish tonight."

Eric shivered and whispered to himself, "I want to be loved like this forever. I wish that I can have this true love for real."

Jackie turned back to him with a smiling face and twinkling eyes. "What did you wish for?"

He gave her a hug, "If I tell you it won't come true."

TEN.

NINE.

EIGHT.

SEVEN.

SIX.

FIVE.

FOUR.

THREE.

TWO.

ONE.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The strains of Auld Lang Syne were being song by a bunch of very drunk and happy party-goers. Eric looked at Jackie and he was here! It was 1990 and he was still here!

Excitedly, Eric peppered her face with kisses and hugged the slim frame until she wiggled out of his arms. "Are you okay? I mean it's just another year."

He cupped her face, "Another year with you and I'll never forget it. Make me a promise?"

"Sure babe, what's got you so worried?" There was concern etched on her pretty face.

"This moment. This time right here. Never ever forget me? You have made me a better man and I could never thank you enough. I love you so much. Never forget us? We are a family and there is nothing better than the way I feel when I'm with us, all of us. Promise me that you'll never forget that. Tuck it away in your heart?"

Jackie placed his palm against her breast so he could feel her beating heart and whispered, "I promise." She smiled up at him. "Kiss me you big lug, it's tradition!"

T7S

The children were still sleeping, Betsy was snoozing on the sofa and the Ghostbuster couple was on their way home. Jackie yawned, "I'm not even going to shower, I'm just ready to hit the sheets."

Eric locked the doors and followed his wife into the bedroom. "I think I'll sit up for awhile. I mean this is a new decade and everything is starting new….I just want to think about it for a few minutes."

Jackie smiled, "Well, okay, but don't expect me to keep your side of the bed warm."

He shook his head and smiled. "I fully expect cold sheets." Jackie dropped a kiss on the side of his mouth and cupped his cheek. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good. I'm really good."

The house was quiet and Eric sat in the bedroom chair watching Jackie sleeping peacefully. In the back of his mind, he had determined that if he doesn't go to sleep, then he can stay in _this_ 1990 and live the life he's always wanted (he just didn't know it) and be happy.

There was nothing in Chicago that gave him this piece of contentment with the exception of some _things_ like sitting in his Lexus LS or his framed news articles. He worked hard for those and now they just seemed insignificant. Eric could feel his eyes drooping and he fought against sleep.

He struggled to remember an earlier conversation he had with his father-in-law.

T_hree men stood around in deep philosophical tête-à-tête when Eric walked up. Jack handed Eric a martini and said, "Do you know what was Socrate's boldest statement?"_

_Eric shook his head and Jack continued. "The unexamined life is not worth living. Don't you think that son?"_

_Mr. Lewis, the mayor's son, interjected. "Actually the best statement came from the philosopher, Santayana, who said, "He who does not remember the past is condemned to repeat it." Both men turned to Eric. "Which do you think it the better statement."_

As Eric struggled to stay awake, he kept thinking, Santayana was wrong – you could forget the past but make up a new one as you lived each day.

He whispered, "I love you Jackie, I love you Ben….Harry….I love…." His chin slumped onto his chest and Eric Forman fell asleep and it was still 1990.

T7S

Eric woke up slowly and with a gigantic headache. _How much did he drink last night?_ Someone was shaking his shoulder and he tried to brush the hand away. "Gimme a minute."

"No, and you spilled wine all over the carpet…what were you thinking? Did you hit your head?"

Eric blinked. Donna? He felt the carpeted floor beneath him and when he dared to open his eyes, the plate glass window was back and he felt like he was going to die.

. ¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

**A/N:…..**_don't hate me!_


	13. 13 – Time Stops

**Author Note: **_...ahhhh...you came back...perturbed by that last chapter - so was I! Give it time to sink in and enjoy what you discover..._

* * *

**Chapter 13** – Time Stops

T7S

_Eric woke up slowly and with a gigantic headache. How much did he drink last night? Someone was shaking his shoulder and he tried to brush the hand away. "Gimme a minute." _

"_No, and you spilled wine all over the carpet…what were you thinking? Did you hit your head?"_

_Eric blinked. Donna? He felt the carpeted floor beneath him and when he dared to open his eyes, the plate-glass window was back and he felt like he was going to die._

T7S

There was blood on his forehead as he looked in the mirror. All of his thick hair was gone and that damn receding hairline was back. _What the fuck was happening? _Donna yelled from the bedroom, 'Call the maid service tomorrow and they can take the stain out. Oh, and I think you broke the leg on your chair."

Wiping the blood from his face, Eric could feel his heart pounding wildly. This couldn't be happening. Seriously! THIS. COULD NOT. BE. HAPPENING. Less than eight hours ago he was with Jackie in Point Place at the Burkhart mansion and they were wrapped in coats and they made a promise to each other:

"_This moment. This time right here. Never ever forget me? You have made me a better man and I could never thank you enough. I love you so much. Never forget us? We are a family and there is nothing better than the way I feel when I'm with us, __all of us.__ Promise me that you'll never forget that. Tuck it away in your heart?"  
_

_Jackie placed his palm against her breast so he could feel her beating heart and whispered, "I promise." She smiled up at him. "Kiss me you big lug, its tradition!"_

Eric fell to the cold and sterile bathroom floor and covered his face with his hands. It was like a piece of his heart had been painfully cleaved from existence and he was left in this one-dimensional Hell on earth. He wanted to scream. He wanted to sob. He was a wreck. Waves of loneliness washed over him and there was no Jackie Burkhart throwing a life preserver…instead it was Donna throwing him a concrete brick.

Reality was a brick and her name was Donna Pinciotti.

T7S

Eric sought refuge in the only place he could feel safe and normal. The Sun-Times office was open on New Year's Day but with only a skeleton crew. After he parked in the sub-basement, Eric blindly went to his office and locked the door behind him. Everything in it was perfectly in place, just like he had left it…when the hell was it? Christmas Eve or New Year's Eve?

Eric couldn't tell anymore.

When he dialed the penthouse and Donna's voice seemed harsh and brass. "Where the hell did you go? I mean you just take off like a freaking maniac and you knew we had a brunch date with the couple in 3025A."

Eric swallowed a big lump in his throat. "I think I may have had a concussion. I'm on my way to the hospital." The lie came so easily. "I'll call you later and I'm sorry for taking off like that."

"Yeah well…..that was so….not you."

"Hey Donna, can I ask you a question?"

He could almost hear the impatient sigh as she replied, "Sure."

"Who is Carter?"

Donna paused before questioning, "How do you know about him?"

Eric played dumb. Donna didn't need to know about his little breaking and entering in his new _other_ life. She breathed into the phone. "Carter is the new publishing CEO of a magazine based in Northern California. I have an interview with him next week. Huh. I don't remember telling you about that. It was going to be a surprise."

"_Hey D. This is Carter. Are we still on for Saturday? I have tickets for backstage at the new première and Meryl Streep said she would only give an interview to you! Get back to me stat!"_

_Carter? Who the hell was Carter?_

"_Donna? This is Senator Dubois….Charles and I would like to invite you and Carter to our New Years Eve party. Call me back dear!"_

"_It was going to be a surprise…my ass!"_ Eric thought. But that recalled conversation sparked a glimmer of hope in Eric's desolate heart. If the Carter "thing" hadn't happened yet, then maybe some other _things_ hadn't happened yet.

He looked at his desk and the only two things he knew for certain was that he had a broken chair and a broken heart. Before hanging up the phone he added, "Hey Donna? Why didn't you ever tell me about your mom's accident?" The connection was severed by the sound of Donna slamming down the phone.

T7S

Eric pulled out a huge piece of paper and made two columns. They were titled: **What I Do Know** and **What I Don't Know**

**What I Do Know ****  
**

1. Midge still had the accident

2. Carter is going to be in Donna's future

3. I'm still in 1990.

Eric closed his eyes and recalled the fishing trip just two days ago – it could have been years ago or it could have never happened. His fingers picked up the telephone and he called information. "Yes, I'd like the number for Steven Hyde in Los Angeles, California." He waited for the 411 operator to give him the number but she came back on the line, "I'm sorry sure but I do not have a listing for a Steven Hyde in Los Angeles."

"Ummm….what about an Angie Barnett? Same city?" Mentally, he was crossing his fingers.

There was a pause and the operator came back on the line with a 213 area code and number. Eric felt like he was holding the golden ticket. He quickly dialed the number and after exchanging a few pleasantries with Angie was transferred to the house phone.

"Forman! Hey man, no see no hear– how did you know how to find me?"

Hyde still sounded just as cool as Eric remembered. "Dude, is your dad sick? I'd heard a rumor and just wanted to call and say that…if you need anything…a friend…whatever…I'm here."

Hyde's voice came back over thousands of miles, "No dude, its cool. W.B. is hanging in there – he's still truckin' and we're making music, which makes him rich and happy. If you're ever out this way…."

Eric chuckled, "I can't wait to see you." They chatted a little longer about nonsensical things before hanging up. Eric added another bullet to his list.

**What I Do Know ****  
**

1. Midge still had the accident

2. Carter is going to be in Donna's future

3. I'm still in 1990.

4. Hyde is in Los Angeles and W.B. is still sick

T7S

Over the course of the next couple days, Eric quietly went about extracting his existence from Chicago. He inquired about mentoring positions at Point Place High School and the Kenosha School District for a job. He also faxed several resumes to Lower Wisconsin magazines and newspapers. . He submitted his two week notice to his boss at the Sun-Times.

He still there the day Donna left for China

She looked excited to be traveling to the Orient and Eric knew that she would most likely get an apartment there (her one of many he was sure) and that twinkle in her eye was not for him. "I'll be back in a couple of weeks and we'll go do something…just me and you." Donna exclaimed as she packed her last bag.

Eric was standing by the plate-glass window and spoke as he looked at the city down below. "I don't think I'll be here when you get back."

Donna almost stumbled, "What? What about us doing things as a couple?"

Eric turned and took her hand in his. ""There is no _us_. Let's pretend that we're good friends and work from there okay?" _God, this conversation was so ten years ago!_

Donna realized that something had changed Eric – she didn't know what it was, but he was different, so she said quietly, " Okay, maybe we'll meet up for lunch one day or something?"

Eric looked back at the window, "Or something." He looked over his shoulder, "Oh and Donna?"

She picked up her duffle-bag. "Yes Eric?"

He smiled, "Don't drink the water."

She laughed softly, "You're such a dill hole."

T7S

Fez was glad to see his old friend. He was appalled at the receding hairline but grinned. "Eric, this is your lucky day. I have a client who is married to a doctor that can get you a prescription to grow back your hair. You look so much like Red it's awful."

Eric felt hopeful for the first time in a week. "Seriously? What kind of prescription?"

Fez combed the thin strands that covered Eric's head. "It's Rogaine and you'll need to shampoo twice a day for a few months, but I've seen it work wonders. Why are you so interested in your hair?"

Eric looked at his friend, "Do this for me and I'll help you find my sister."

Fez grinned, "You know where Laurie is?"

Eric met his foreign friend's eyes in the mirror. "Not exactly, but I can hire someone who does."

T7S

Eric was tucked away in his tiny temporary bachelor apartment. All of his meager belongings fit into one small suitcase and his clothes in another. On an easel beside his sofa sleeper was his work in progress and this time he was toiling on a different list:

**What I Don't Know **

1. Laurie and Fez never got together

2. Where does Jackie live

3. Are Mom and Dad still pissed at me

4. Is my house in Point Place Heights still available

5. Where is Kelso and Brooke

The answer to number 3 should be as simple as just driving up and seeing what kind of welcome he received. If he had some news of Laurie's whereabouts…that might ease the tension that he was sure would be there. At least with his dad. The last time he saw both of his parents together was at the luncheon from hell. He had to fix this.

The phone rang, startling him and Eric quickly picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Hello? Mr. Forman? I have that house available if you are still interested in viewing it."

Eric replied that he'd be over quickly and hung up the phone with a pit in his stomach. What if someone else was living there? What if it really wasn't for sale? He had to know, so he grabbed the keys to his Lexus and sped out of town.

xXx

The house could only be described as two shades nicer than Edna Hyde's ramshackle hovel. (_And that was being generous!)_ Fixer-upper was a nice way of saying "crap house". How could his _other_ self have thought of purchasing this kind of cracker jack home? Eric sighed loudlyand recalled that his_ other_ self bought the house almost five years ago and would have taken better care of it.

The real estate agent dangled the keys – "...the owners are gone for the weekend so there won't be anyone to disrupt your inspection." Eric followed Cathy up the walkway and in his mind's eye, off to his left, he could still see the snow fort where Ben called him "daddy" and meant it. Eric could feel a lump in his throat.

The door creaked as he pushed through into the foyer. The coat rack was missing the tiny raincoats and baby rubber boots and the whole house smelled like Pine-sol and not Jackie's fat vanilla candles. He walked through the living room hating the décor and how the furniture was not in all the right places. Eric strode straight to Ben's room and there was a patched up hole in the ceiling tiles. _At least that still happened_.

He turned to Cathy. "How's the kitchen plumbing?"

She referred to her clipboard. "I can order an inspection if you are interested in buying."

Eric waved his hand and walked to Harry's room and almost opened the master bedroom door but didn't want to see some other couples bed – the one he slept in with Jackie was what he wanted to remember. He walked towards the kitchen where so many Eggos were eaten and pots of coffee devoured. This still somewhat resembled his memories.

He looked around the shabbily decorated house. "What are they asking for it?"

Cathy's gaze scanned her clipboard and told him the price. Eric didn't even blanch. "Tell them to include the inspection and I'll buy it."

The real estate agents eyes got wide – rarely did a customer buy at the asked for price – there is an ebb and flow of bartering and wheedling that would normally be expected….this was not the case! "Okay. Sure. I'll contact the owner's and tell them you are ready to buy."

Eric looked out the window at his Lexus and looked at the time on his Rolex – he knew that quality was worth the price so he flexed his professional muscle. "Tell them I'd like the house empty by the end of the month." Eric didn't want to add that he was gutting the place and having everything remodeled. He liked the house he remembered and he had the money in the bank to make that happen.

T7S

. ¸.•*´ `*•.¸ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ¸.•*

**A/N**:..._this was meant to be the final chapter but author got carried away - sorry bout that!_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*´ *•.¸ ❄ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	14. 14 – Time Stands Still

**Author Note**: …_apologies – totally expected this story to end on Chapter 13 but it got too huge! Please continue. (Loved all the reviews - thank you!)_

* * *

**Chapter** 14 – Time Stands Still

T7S

February 1990

Jackie was perched on top of a ladder holding up a "cloud" made of white balloons. Her assistants were on either side of the upper mezzanine attempting to tie off the ribbons so the "clouds" would seem to float. It was just a few weeks ago that she was decorating the mall ceiling with Christmas lights and garland – the holidays slipped away so quickly.

She hollered down to a mall employee, "Throw me a cupid!"

An inflatable cupid, complete with blow up bow and arrow went flying above and over her head. She groaned, "It is gonna be another one of _those_ days!" Still she put a smile on her face and asked the employee to give it another try.

T7S

Eric Forman had been industrious and with excellent results. His **Do Know** and **Don't Know **lists finally had answers.

**What I Do Know **

1. Midge still had the accident

2. Carter is going to be in Donna's future

3. I'm still in 1990.

4. Hyde is in Los Angeles and W.B. is still sick

**What I Know **_**Now**_

1. Laurie and Fez never got together – **UPDATE**: Private Investigator found Laurie working as a waitress for slave wages in a Manitoba diner. Eric rented a car for Fez to go pick up his ex-wife and they came back as a married couple.

2. Where does Jackie live – **UPDATE**: Small apartment in the suburbs of Kenosha

3. Are Mom and Dad still pissed at me – **UPDATE: **A case of beer for Red, a new video camera for mom and the truth mended a fractured relationship with his parents.

4. Is my house in Point Place Heights still available? **UPDATE**: The renovations were completed and the old tenants vacated with cash in their pocket. Eric was now an owner to an empty house. All he needed was Jackie and a family to make it a home. (_Maybe that should stay on his __**What I Don't Know**__ board_)

5. Where are Kelso and Brooke: **UPDATE**: Kelso is a motorcycle cop who likes to give drivers in a Lexus' speeding tickets and go out drinking with them at the end of his shift. Brooke is a stay at home mom.

xXx

Eric looked at the two lists and smiled. For some strange reason, it felt like he was finally actually _living_ a life. The Sun-Times changed his termination status and offered him a balloon package of benefits with unemployment. He had two pending job interviews with the Point Place School District and one telephone interview with a Kenosha newspaper – the sky was the limit. _Why didn't he do this before?_

Not once did Donna try to contact him. Even with a listed telephone number – not one call.

He didn't care.

This it was Eric's do or die moment. He needed to go see Jackie. Maybe he only lived with her for 184 hours, but he has missed her for a month and 13 1/2 days! It was a cold lonely hell without her.

T7S

Eric looked in the bathroom mirror and smiled happily at his thickening hair. Fez's product was giving him some fuzz where before there was only flesh covered skull – Red Forman scalp. Still, he smiled at his reflection and shaved carefully. His suit was a well known brand that he knew Jackie would appreciate and he made sure his car was washed and shined. This evening had to go well! With his three packages safely tucked in the backseat – it was go time. This evening was the turning point and he didn't want to fuck it up.

xXx

Mylar heart shaped balloons wafted along the ceiling and the scent of chocolate filled the air. "Addie!" Jackie hollered from her perch, "Take that silver banner and wrap it around the fountain." The mall employee nodded her head in acknowledgment and carried the Valentine's Day banner towards the mall's center fountain.

Jackie waited expectantly as the wrapping commenced, but was distracted by a hum issuing from the service corridors between the mall stores. Suddenly, like a Jack-in-the-Box, the double doors burst open and a shiny silver car spun in a circle ala _Marty McFly_ in "Back to the Future."

Jackie turned on her ladder uttering _threats if that idiot ruined any of her holiday display_… to find that the driver was walking towards her and looked vaguely familiar. _Nice suit_….flitted through her mind but the manager in her took over. "Whoever you are…you can take your little car and just drive out of my Valentine's Display immediately."

Eric could only grin. She looked so freaking lovely. Couldn't she see how the lights and colors made her skin glow? He waved, "Jackie Burkhart? I need to talk to you." His heart was nearly was beating out of control.

Jackie frowned, "Eric? Eric Forman?"

He pointed towards his chest. "Yeah, it's me!" he said excitedly.

She pointed towards his Lexus. "Would you get your damn car out of my Valentines Day exhibit?"

He stepped closer to her ladder and brushed away a floating pink cherub. "Only if you'll give me a few minutes of your time."

She looked a little apprehensive…._like what the hell was Eric Forman doing driving into the center of the Point Place Mall?_ "Me? You came all the way from….wherever… to talk to me?"

He nodded quite aware of the crowd of mall employees that were gathering. "Yes. I wanted to tell you about us."

Jackie hooked a boot heel over one of the rungs. "Are you talking about Donna? You and Donna are having relationship problems so you drive in here like a maniac and want to talk to me? After all these years?"

Eric silently applauded her moxie. He laughed softly enough that she could hear. "No,…I wanted to tell you about _us_. You see, we; you and me…_we_ have a house and two kids. – Ben and Harry." Eric smiled as he remembered those sweet little puffs of baby breath felt on his neck. "Ben…damn… he's the coolest kid ever. Remember in High School how everyone wanted to know the quarterback? _Our_ Ben is going to be _that_ kid and Harry – he has my eyes... and your hair and just learned how to walk!" The memory of those six little drooling steps almost made Eric tear up.

Jackie sensed something different in the way Eric's voice rose and fell as he told this story.

She stepped down another rung.

"I'm a school teacher, or I'm trying to be, and you work at the mall and you are such a perfect mother. We've been married almost five years and I am still so fucking in love with you I don't understand it… but I am."

She came down two more rungs.

Eric walked closer until he could touch the metal of the ladder, "You see Jackie….you are such a great person and you make me a better man than I ever thought I could be. If it wasn't for you, Fez and my sister would have never got married."

Her mouth fell open in amazement as Eric continued, "…. and I would never know what sacrifice and love were... and how they are both the same. Maybe I imagined all of it because god knows how many times people kept telling me that I must have hit my head or something…but I know it was real. "

Eric finally got close enough to clasp her elbow, "Do you believe in soul mates?"

Jackie's big eyes fluttered and she gasped. _She did!_

He stepped closer and said in a low voice, "Just give me a couple of minutes Jackie. I just want you to know I love you and I have something to give you. I'll meet you at the food court."

Eric bowed to the applauding crowd and left a speechless Jackie Burkhart holding onto her ladder for support. She just stood there watching Eric retrieve something from the backseat of his car and carried it to the food court.

She glared at her employees, "Show's over – everybody back to work!" _What the hell was going on? Eric Forman...loved her?_

xXx

Jackie dusted off her apron and fluffed her hair. She could see Eric sitting just outside of Panda Express smiling like he just heard some hilarious joke. How dare he come sweeping in here and say such romantic things! It was….it was unnatural!

She looked at her watch and saw that the mall would be closing in a half hour. Okay, he had this crazy story to tell - she could give him 30 minutes. _"Do you believe in soul mates?" _Did he know that story? She shook her head – this was crazy!

With hands on hips she strode over to the bistro table and tried to look formidable. "Make it snappy, the mall closes soon."

Eric indicated that she should sit. "I have three presents for you."

Jackie fell into the chair. Presents? No one ever got her presents these days. She was still suspicious. "What is this all about Eric? Really?"

Eric smiled gently, "If you want me to walk away right now, I will disappear out of your life forever. I know you'll do fine and I'll just be a lonely single guy but Jackie…" he covered her hand with his, "…together, we are fierce. I've seen us together and we are awesome."

Jackie was stiff confused. Presents?

He pulled out a small package from his brown paper bag and set the little box in front of her. Jackie looked at the ribbons and bows and looked back at Eric, "What is this?"

He grinned, "Open it."

Jackie untied the ribbon and a set of keys fell into the palm of her hand, Eric was still smiling. "I bought us a house." He passed over a tall cup of coffee.

Jackie swallowed hard, "You did what?" _Was he crazy?_

He set another gift wrapped box on the table and pushed it towards her. Jackie eyed him suspiciously and sipped the coffee. It was good, just like she loved it. _How did he know?_ She lifted the top off the shoebox sized gift to find it was an XL size Madison College sweatshirt.

"It actually looks better on you than me." He chuckled, "I remember someone telling me that somewhere... a while ago."

Jackie was just a tad overwhelmed to say the least. "Eric, while I appreciate all this….a freaking house? Who buys houses for friends? Anyways…." Whatever she was going to say was silenced by a warm finger pressed against her soft lips.

"One last present. I'm either too late or too early…." He pulled out a pink Hostess snowball cupcake. "….whatever, but I didn't want to miss your birthday."

Jackie could feel her resolve crumbling. Why was he being so sweet to her? A cupcake? She could almost cry with all these mixed emotions.

Eric knew that this was it.

Balls on the line.

He repeated the words he said to her New Year's Eve night on the Burkhart porch. "Jackie….this moment. This time right here. Never ever forget me? You have made me a better man and I could never thank you enough. I love you so much. …there is nothing better than the way I feel when I'm with you… Promise me that you'll never forget that. Tuck it away in your heart?" Eric grasped her hand and covered it with his two warm ones.

A little shocked but more intrigued Jackie replied, "Okay, I'll have this cup of coffee with you and _maybe_ you can tell me more about your friends Ben and Harry." Something in Jackie's heart just clicked like two jigsaw pieces coming together – was it the soul mates comment? Or was it that out of all the people in the world, Eric Forman remembered her birthday? Or was it the unexpected gifts? It was simply crazy!

Heartened, Eric added, "I could always come by the Food Court and we could chat."

Jackie picked up the set of house keys. "Maybe…someday…maybe you could ask me out on a date." _Why did this seem familiar?_

Eric smiled, "Maybe…someday….maybe I can ask you to marry me?"

She slid the Madison college sweat shirt over her head (_very soft and comfortable_) and smiled back, "Maybe…someday…maybe…I'll say yes."

At that moment, Eric felt like he was looking into the face of starlight and wishing on a star might not have been such a terrible thing after all.

**The End**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ❄ ¸.•*´ *•.¸ ❄

**A/N**: _Just for those who want to know or care, the "hitting his head" comment was mentioned about seven times, so could it have happened? Or...could it be a wish on a star?_


End file.
